Blind Date
by Mini-bleach
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru DO NOT know each other!Sum: Natsuki goes on a blind date that Nao puts her through, however Natsuki finds out that her date is another woman. shiznat The CHAPTER 9 is UP! I still like my odd sum.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: Okay, this story is a shiznat, however the two have never meet before! I've made it seem that the two NEVER knew each other and are set up on a blind date. **

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 1: My date is a…WOMAN!?!**

It was a quiet evening with couples walking around to enjoy the moment when the sound of an engine roaring made the people lose their time together with their lovers. Suddenly a cobalt hair woman parked and got off her midnight blue Ducati ST3 Sport Touring motorcycle and was heading towards a restaurant not too far away. The young woman was wearing nice black slacks and a dress shirt with two buttons undone that showed her curves but was covered up with a black jacket. While she was walking, everyone around her was amused that a dine looking lady got off of a motorcycle with grace and elegance style. Yet some were giving her glares because they lost their so-called romantic moment.

"What's wrong with these people," whispered the twenty-one year old women with an angry tone when she finally made it in to the elegant restaurant. Once she entered, she told the host her reservation and that her partner would come in later. The man nodded and took her to a secluded table.

A waiter came by and gave her a glass of beverage while waiting. It was about 17 minutes when boredom took over the young blue haired woman. _Damn…stupid blind date. I know I shouldn't have listen to Nao when she told me to go on a love web sight to meet new people_, thought the angry woman. Yup, the cobalt was waiting for her blind date in a restaurant that she would never go in to but she and her unknown date agreed to meet here to get to know one another. Too bad for the woman, she didn't know what her date looked like or what his name was but decided to hold out for a little longer before leaving.

"That's it I'm defiantly leaving," stated the young blue haired woman. However before she got up, an older woman appeared before her.

"Hmm….you must be my blind date. It was hard to find you but it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Shizuru Fujino," stated the older woman with chestnut hair, a smooth Kyoto-ben and crimson blood eyes. Truth be told that Shizuru really hadn't gone on a date with another woman before but only with men. However, with each pervious date, she never liked one of the men she went out with. They either looked at her bust or tried to touch her without her consent, making her mad and end the date before it even started.

"Yeah, I'm Natsuki Ku…WAIT! Did you say you're my BLIND DATE?!?" yelled the latter but quickly covered her mouth with her hand, noticing that it was very rude of her to shout in such a fine restaurant. But she was shocked that her blind date was an older woman as well.

Shizuru stared at her for a few seconds but quickly covered it up with a smile by giving the young woman, before her, an answer. "Yes, I did but I never realized that my blind date happened to be…another woman."

The woman, called Shizuru, was standing in front of Natsuki was wearing a red silk dress that showed all her curves in the right place not to mention that the low cut garment showed a little bit of cleavage as well. Topping the dress off with black dress shoes that weren't too cheap or too fancy. The woman before her looked to be one year older then her, however, Natsuki couldn't believe she was going out with someone so beautiful and elegant that she showed a little of her shy side but covered it up with a somewhat cool replied.

"Yeah, me neither," replied the cobalt with a hint of anger in her voice because she was trying to convey the blush trying to cover her face. _How the..?!? How the hell did I end up on a date with her. Not that I'm complaining about…Shit! Stop thinking Natsuki, and sit back down!_

The two sat down and Shizuru ordered her beverage. While ordering her drink, Natsuki caught the waiter trying to look down Shizuru's shirt, making Natsuki kind of mad or irritated. Natsuki grabbed her drink and splash the cold beverage on the guy's head making him fall to the ground.

BAM!

"Opps, butter fingers. Sorry I didn't mean to do that." replied a sarcastic Natsuki. _Alright, one point for Natsuki and zero for the men_, thought a happy Natsuki. _Wait, why do I care what Shizuru thinks? This date will go down hill and we won't see each other ever again._

The waiter looked up at Natsuki with a death glare while stuttering, "No pro…problem Miss." The waiter got up and was about to leave when Natsuki stopped him.

"Hey, while your up…Can you get me a new glass since you ruined mine." The waiter nodded and left a grinning Natsuki with a stunned Shizuru. "There, now you won't have to worry about him much."

"Ara, ara…. Natsuki, you're my knight in shiny armor," replied Shizuru. _I can't believe she did that. Well, he so deserved that though. This date might be fun then I expected_, thought Shizuru.

"Knight in shiny armor?" said a blushing red Natsuki who automatically avoided Shizuru's eyes so that the older woman wouldn't look at her blazing face. _Why am I blushing?_ Was all that Natsuki could think at that moment. "Who said I was your knight and shiny armor? I'm more like your crumple tin foil," stated Natsuki. _Wait, did I just dis myself?!? Crap!_"

_She's so expressive! _Cried Shizuru on the inside, _Especially that blush of hers._

The same waiter came back and handed a cup of hot tea to Shizuru. "Miss, here's your tea."

"Ookino," was all that the chestnut hair woman said.

"Hey Kid! What about my drink I told you to get it?," growled an upset Natsuki who was impatient with the way the blind date was going and how the waiter didn't bring her cold coke.

"Sorry, but I'll go get it right now." the waiter left before Natsuki gave him a beating for forgetting her beverage.

Partially throughout the date, Natsuki couldn't help but blush and wonder what would happen next on **their** date, besides the exclusive blushing she did. Uneasy silence covered the two until the angry biker broke it. "Sorry that I didn't introduce myself clearly before Fuji-san. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, I'm Natsuki Kuga." _Damn…hopefully I got her last name right. I didn't really pay attention to her when she showed up._

Once this was said, Shizuru smile which lighted up the atmosphere around the two. "It's nice to meet you as well Natsuki but it isn't Fuji, it's Fujino. Also I'd prefer it if you call me Shizuru. After all, I'd like to get to know each other better, you might be quite a romantic lover," teased the older woman. Since this was different from every other date.

The older woman across from Natsuki seemed to be enjoying herself since this date was totally different from every other date, besides the 'dating the woman' thing. Every guy she went out with didn't even show so much emotions as the woman in front of her did. They either let Shizuru do it, or was trying to get on her good side by not complaining about it.

Blushing like mad yet still looking calm, Natsuki replies without thinking, "IDIOT!"

"Ara, Natsuki you're manners seem to have vanish," said Shizuru with an even calmer look. Yet she was amused that Natsuki treated her differently in a way that nobody else did. She was also amused that she was treated like everybody else that Natsuki had address earlier.

"Who said I didn't have any manners? It should be that waiter guy and him getting my drink. I'm dieing of thirst," replied a cobalt puppy.

"Ara? Are you that thirsty? You can have some of my tea if you'd like," offered Shizuru and slide the tea towards Natsuki.

"T…thanks," replied Natsuki who hesitated taking the cup but her body was dehydrated and she took a drink of the tea. It was bitter at first since Natsuki didn't drink tea much but was satisfied that she at least got something to drink.

"So does Natsuki feel better now?," question Shizuru who gladly took her cup of tea.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now," came a satisfied Natsuki who seemed to calm down from all the blushing.

"That's good to hear," said Shizuru, "because I'm glad our first kiss made you feel all better." Teased the older woman making Natsuki stiff.

"Our…first kiss?" said a puzzled, blushing Natsuki. _What is she talking about? I never kissed her, heck I wasn't anywhere near her lips to begin with._

"Yes, _our_ first kiss, oh though it should be called our first indirect kiss since we didn't do it physically. I'll admit that next time I would like it if it was on the lips, wouldn't you Natsuki?"

Finally getting the process in her head, Natsuki suddenly turned blazing red. "Wha…what made you think that I'll kiss you on the lips next time?!? Anyway that so-called k..k…cup-thing shouldn't even be counted as a kiss. Anyway, you're…you're the one who gave me a sip of your tea!"

"Ara? Why can't it be called a kiss?" was all that came from the Kyoto beauty.

"Because it's not, okay?!?" countered Natsuki.

"If I remember correctly, kissing deals with two lips. Does it not?" Questioned Shizuru making Natsuki wonder where the woman was heading in to the conversation.

"Yeah…of course." replied Natsuki. _Of course kissing deals with two lips, they wouldn't call anything else kissing beside a kiss on the cheeks but that's different!_

"Then in our situation our lips were involved thus making it our first kiss. Well, indirectly of course."

_Can't she give up already! I don't think I can get use to her teasing!_ thought Natsuki, who sat across from Shizuru with a width mouth and couldn't believe that she was being messed around with a total stranger. Other then that she still couldn't believe that the woman before her was making her hot headed and defenseless at the same time.

The waiter, from early, stood in front of the gapping Natsuki and handed her the cold coke she asked before. "Sorry, that took awhile. I made sure that the coke was to your liking," replied the waiter, "now are you ladies ready to order?"

The two chose their orders and continued their conversation.

"Okay, now I was wondering….can I ask you some questions?," question Natsuki.

"Of course you can Natsuki." replied Shizuru with a smile making Natsuki blush a little.

"Great…now when I ask you these questions, reply with a 'check', okay?" stated Natsuki.

"Okay, but I get to ask you questions as well." said Shizuru.

"Sounds fair enough. Okay, well on your resume…are you good at cooking?" asked Natsuki.

"Check. Now Natsuki, are you good at fixing things?"

"Check. Shizuru, do you like kids?"

"Check. If the situation is bad, I presume that you'd never give up, Natsuki?"

"Check. You don't leave a lover?" replied Natsuki giving Shizuru a questioning look.

"Check. Are you willing to go shopping for a very long time?"

"Check. Do you love teasing?" replied Natsuki who was actually anxious to know the answer to this specific question.

"Check." came a the reply from Shizuru. _Figures she'll say that_, thought Natsuki.

Still continuing their questions on each other, their food came out. The two ate, talk and answered each other's question, ate and talked some more. Natsuki was really relaxed with the other woman's presence and so was Shizuru. They were almost done eating when Natsuki had one last question to ask.

"Okay, okay. Last Question, are you committed to a life long marriage?" said Natsuki who was resting her head on her hands with her elbows on the table, waiting for Shizuru to reply.

Suddenly Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's collar and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Finally braking apart, Shizuru had one more thing to say to Natsuki. "Does that answer your question?" said a sexy Kyoto-ben who stared at the blank Natsuki who soon broke the silence.

"Check!" came a reply from Natsuki who turned around and really did ask for the check from one of the waiters.

Shizuru was actually amused with the cute look that Natsuki gave her throughout the entire night and was actually falling in love with her or more in love with Natsuki. "You know, that really was our first kiss?" replied Shizuru.

"Yeah…I guess it was." admitted Natsuki.

Natsuki paid the food and the two finally left. Heading out the front door of the restaurant, Natsuki heads towards her bike followed by Shizuru. "Hey, do you have a ride Shizuru?"

"No…I took a taxi." replied Shizuru, "why do you ask?"

"While I was wondering if you wanted me to take you home?" said a blushing Natsuki who kept her eyes on the ground.

"I'd love to," whispered Shizuru to Natsuki's right ear in a seductive tone. Before Natsuki could reply, Shizuru spoke first. "So, what kind of car do you drive?"

"Car? No, no… I don't drive a car. I drive a motorcycle." stated Natsuki who putted on her helmet.

"A motor…cycle?" came a confused Shizuru.

"Yeah… oh crap! I forgot you were wearing a dress. Sorry, I'll —," _Damn…she doesn't look like the kind of person who would ride a bike_ thought Natsuki who was cut off by Shizuru.

"Don't worry. I'll just sit side ways, so do you have an extra helmet?"

"Yeah, I should have a spare helmet in the compartment." _I can't believe I'm taking her home._

With that being said, Natsuki handed the spare to Shizuru and the two drove off to Shizuru's place.

**T.B.C— **

Next chapter, Natsuki takes Shizuru home.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N: Thank you everyone for your replies. **

**rtjm, I'm changing the things you said I misspelled in chapter 1 and I'm going over my grammars so thank you. Although I can't promise I'll catch every one of them.**

**Wakamama please read my story and address me if I'm copying but so far so good from your approval so thanks a lot. Please help me along the way.**

**To everyone: Like I said, thank you and now here's another update of Blind Date.**

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 2: Just Friends…really? NO WAY!**

The highway was packed with cars but Natsuki easily passed each one, making Shizuru tighten her grip on the young women. _This isn't good_, thought Natsuki, _she keeps tighten her arms around me making me lose my breath._ "Hey!" shouted Natsuki underneath her helmet, "How far away is your house anyway?"

"It's only another mile!" yelled Shizuru, "Take this up-coming exist then turn left. There should be a road called Equa Lane Drive!" Shizuru wasn't feeling quite well and decided to squeeze with all her might on to what ever she was grabbing, which she totally forgot it was Natsuki. However, it helped make her fiasco go away or at least subsided it a little. But the other problem was that every time Natsuki turned her Ducati, she felt like she was going to fall off the bike since she was sitting sideways, making her grab really hard on the object or a.k.a Natsuki.

"Okay, I got it!" replied a gasping Natsuki who was slowly losing her oxygen. Luckily for her, she had good ears and listening skills while the engine was roaring and was slowly dieing by the older woman. _God, I hope she isn't doing this on purpose_, complained a thinking Natsuki, _I don't think I can last any longer with her Hercules's grip._

"Okay, now there's a house with new sidings along with a fountain in the front of the yard! Did you get that Natsuki?" Yelled Shizuru again but this time it sounded more like a scream to Natsuki.

"Geez, you don't have to yell." stated Natsuki.

"What!?!" questioned Shizuru who really didn't catch what Natsuki said.

"I said 'YOU DON'T HAVE TO Y—!" But again Natsuki was cut off by the Kyoto-ben.

"Oh look, we're here." said a calm Shizuru. With that being said, the two were in a fairly large drive way that was surprisingly smooth with no cracks in them.

"—Yell…" stammered Natsuki who automatically turned off her Ducati. _What? Already. That can't be right I don't remember getting off the highway or turning to a…. fricken' big house!?! OMG, there really is a fountain! Wait… since when was I interested in statues that spit out water?_ Still lost in her thoughts, she never noticed Shizuru getting off and putting the spare helmet on the seat.

"Thank you for the ride Natsuki. It really was an interesting night if I do say so myself." said Shizuru who looked at Natsuki for a spilt second before going inside. But before she could leave, Natsuki grabbed her wrist, making the older women stop.

"Wait…. Can I take you out again?" replied Natsuki in a complying voice. _No I wasn't suppose to ask her out but ask her if she's feeling okay. Seriously, what is wrong with me?_ Still grabbing her wrist and hurting the Kyoto woman, Shizuru roughly pulled away from the latter.

"Sorry, but I think it'll be better if we're just friends," replied Shizuru with a serious tone in her voice, however her mind was thinking of something else. _You really were the best date I ever had Natsuki, standing up for me when the waiter was trying to look down my dress and how you gave out your cute expressions to me. I really wish I could go out with you again, however I doubt my family will let me date the same sex._

"Why?" questioned Natsuki.

"I would really prefer it that way Natsuki." That was the last thing that Natsuki would ever hear from the Kyoto woman again.

Shizuru said her farewells and headed towards her door without taking another look at the midnight hair gal. _Sorry Natsuki but it's for the best. _

"F..friends?" was all that came out of Natsuki's mouth when Shizuru left her in the dark of the night. Once Natsuki heard the front door close, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU GOT TO BE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THOUGH, THE KISS, which wasn't directly but THE QUESTIONS AND THE ACTUAL KISS, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS?!?!"

Of course, this action of Natsuki's was caught by a stun Shizuru and the workers of the house inside. "What was that?" replied one of the maids by the door. "It nothing Maria, now please get Ojou-sama's bath ready," replied the butler nearby. "Yes but it sounded like a blood curling howl from a dog," said the maid named Maria. "Oh my, we must call animal control to deal with it later, right Ojou-sama?," stated the butler.

"Please do so," requested Shizuru, but on the other hand she knew it wasn't a dog or anything. Well, more like a puppy who didn't get it's way. _Thank goodness farther isn't here right now and on his silly little business trip with mother. Natsuki, you really do bring a lot of surprises with you._

"Ojou-sama, your bath is ready," said another maid with red short hair. However this maid was different, she happened to be only one working for the Fujino family in the evenings till night and not on weekends. Unlike the rest who used the extra quarters to stay and tend to the family 24/7.

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly." Shizuru then headed upstairs to her room followed by the red headed maid.

Nearly half way to Shizuru's room, a cell phone was heard. Shizuru didn't have her phone with her and suggested it was the maid's. The maid on the other hand was slightly blushing with an apologetic look. "You can pick it up if you'd like, it could be important," said Shizuru.

"Th…thank you, but it's only just a friend so it's not really that important," replied the maid.

"It's okay, I won't be mad at you. Anyway, friends are always important. Don't you agree?" questioned Shizuru.

"I suppose…," said the maid who didn't sound like she'd agree with Shizuru. The latter did as she was told and picked up the call, but turned her self away from Shizuru. The maid did this for a reason, one was that it was a private conversation and two, her attitude totally changed from nice to irritated yet angry. Shizuru listened the conversation, secretly of course.

"What is it you stupid mutt! Don't you know I'm still at work?!?" Whispered the maid with anger in her voice. "Yes, I work. Now what is it?" Shizuru could only hear mumbles from the other person.

"What? I don't really care about who your date was," said an annoyed red head.

Shizuru was amused about the conversation that the maid had, but Shizuru couldn't make out who the person on the other line was since she could only hear her part-time maid talking under her breath. The call ended with a 'shut up and I'll see you later' farewell from the maid to her…friend? Or so Shizuru thought.

"I'm sorry that took so long Ojou-sama," apologized the maid.

"Not at all Nao-san," said Shizuru who decided that she'll take a bath first before going to her room to get her beauty sleep, not that she really needed it since she's already beautiful enough.

The next day, Natsuki was lying in her bed thinking about the blind date and how Nao ended their call. She was upset that her conversation with the red head didn't go so well or at least a little better then what she expected.

**How the Conversation went:**

_Come on Nao, pick your damn phone_, thought Natsuki who really needed someone to talk about her blind date with Shizuru and how she could get Shizuru to go out with her again.

About five rings came until Nao picked it up. _Alright she actually answered me this time!_ Cheered Natsuki's mind however even though Nao answered, it didn't mean the conversation would last long or go exactly how Natsuki thought it would.

"What is it you stupid mutt! Don't you know I'm still at work?!?" was the greeting that Natsuki received. _What the…_

"Work? You work? Seriously?" questioned Natsuki who was quite amazed that her friend would actually work instead of steal money from the men she went out with or from what Nao said, 'borrow' from the men she was 'friends' with.

"Yes, I work. Now what is it?" Natsuki knew that Nao was annoyed so she had to tell about her blind date and then worry about her friend's job.

"Anyway, about my blind date you made me go out on. It was totally amazing, I never dreamed that I'd actually enjoyed it. Or though at first this person was—" before Natsuki could finish her sentence on her first thought of Shizuru she was cut off by Nao.

"What? I don't really care about who your date was," Nao said under her breath and gave Natsuki a quick farewell to return to her job.

"Bu..but Nao, wait—" stammered Natsuki.

"Shut up and I'll see to you later," was the cold reply from Nao. The phone was hanged up leaving an upset puppy that really wasn't going her way, starting with Shizuru not wanting to see each other again and with Nao not caring about the blind date that she told Natsuki to go on.

**End of How the Conversation went:**

Now, here was Natsuki still lost for words on how it ended up so wrong on her first date with a woman who she was starting to fall desperately in love with. _No ones ever made me feel this way before expect Shizuru_, thought Natsuki.

"Shizuru…," said Natsuki. She couldn't help but like how Shizuru's name easily rolled on the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard though out the apartment making Natsuki lose her thoughts on Shizuru. _Now who could it be?_

"Hey Mutt! Let me in why don't ya?" Shouted Nao at the other side of the door.

_Great…it's Nao, I wish it was Shizuru instead_. "Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming." Natsuki moved her lazy legs and headed towards the front door to let in her 'guest.' Rude guest that is.

"God, it took you long enough," said Nao who push her way inside Natsuki's apartment.

"Well, sorry your 'Royal Pain in the Butt' for not letting you in sooner," replied a sarcastic Natsuki.

Nao just scuffed at Natsuki's sarcasm and decided to get to the point. Going to the couch and getting herself comfortable, Nao went straight to bringing up about the blind date. "Whatever, so tell me how your so called wonderful date ended. I hope it ended up bad to bring me joy."

Natsuki also sat on her couch for what ever the red head wanted to know. "Nao…," came a growl from Natsuki, "you're the one who told me to go remember?"

"Yeah, so? I didn't tell you to **actually** enjoy it did I?"

That really was true, Nao **did not **say anything about enjoying the date but to go **on **the date. Natsuki realized that she was tricked and felt like beating the latter in her apartment up but stopped herself. _Damn spider…. I can't believe I was made into going on that blind date. However, I can let it slide since I would have never met Shizuru_, thought Natsuki and she started to relax.

"T..true," admitted Natsuki who was blushing slightly.

"Now, tell me what this mysterious person looked like that you ended up dating." Nao coolly said. Natsuki ignore the way Nao said that.

"God she's drop dead gorgeous with the most beautiful crimson eyes ever," said Natsuki, "she likes to tease me for some reason, not that I don't mind, and she's pretty straight forward. I can't help but fall in love with her."

"Wait…she?!? You dated another woman Kuga?" shouted a shocked Nao, who thought that Natsuki went out with a guy.

"Y..yeah. I **did** go out with her and I happened to love her company." stated Natsuki.

"So…she's straight forward, huh? What do you mean by that?" questioned the red head.

"Well, she knows how to steal a kiss that's for sure," blunted Natsuki who quickly covered her mouth. _Crap I didn't want to tell Nao that I kissed her._

The conversation was getting pretty interesting to Nao and she liked the way Natsuki's blind date went. "Ohhh…so she kissed you huh? Now I'm really interested in who this person is. What's her name?"

Natsuki wasn't sure if she should tell Nao about her blind date's name but what else could go wrong? "Her name is Shizuru Fujino, if I remember correctly," said Natsuki in a defeating tone.

"No WAY!" shouted Nao, " Are you sure her name was Shizuru Fujino?!?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. How can I forget the name of the person I ended up falling in love with but she didn't want to go out with me again," said Natsuki with a hint of depression in her voice but covered it up with an irritated question, "why do you ask?"

"Well, you lucky dog you. I happened to be working as her maid at her house," Nao said proudly that Natsuki's ears perked from hearing that her friend worked for her first love. "But not on the weekends, since those are my days off."

"You work at that really big house with a fountain in front of it?!? Since when did you get a job like that?" _Damn Nao, you're trying to make me jealous because you're able to see Shizuru almost everyday_.

"Kuga, details aren't that important. Now, you really, really like her right?" grinned Nao.

"Of course, I kept telling you I love her didn't I?" Natsuki was feeling uneasy with the way Nao was grinning.

"Okay, I can let you get in but you have to give me an equal exchange for this daring move we're about to pull so that you can see your precious Shizuru. Deal?" Natsuki wasn't sure if she should do what Nao was planning but she desperately wanted to see the older woman. With a little hesitation, Natsuki agreed.

"Deal."

"Good," replied Nao, " because tonight we're going to break in Shizuru's house."

"WHAT!" shouted Natsuki while Nao was covering her ears with her hands.

**T.B.C**

Next chapter, Nao and Natsuki break in to Shizuru's house. Say what?


	3. Chapter 3

-**1A/N - Thank you everyone for reading. :)**

**Binchou-tan **- to answer your question, this is a fancy restaurant that Natsuki and Shizuru are at so I don't think the waiter would want a bad tip. Also in some places, cooks can cook right in front of you so if you make them mad well I don't know what else they could do. Other then that, what does a cook have to do in my story besides make the food for the two to eat. He barely did anything to Natsuki or Shizuru, only the waiter.

**Kikyo4ever **- Don't worry. It's all part of my plan. It's not like Natsuki hasn't broken in before in the anime. Also Natsuki's action won't be in vain and yes Natsuki will still act herself like in the anime.

**A** - No, they are not getting married yet and yes I have planned my story a head of time. It will be at least 20 chapters but I can't guarantee my story to be over that.

**Sugardor** - Thanks for waiting patiently for chapter 3.I'm sorry that my two chapters were short. I'll try to make it longer for you in the future. Hopefully this one is longer then my other two since it took me awhile to figure things out and type it.

**Bg** - Yes, I do have to gain everyone's respect now. But anyway I am using a lot of OoC for Natsuki but not Shizuru because…that I really don't know why. However I'll add more OoC to Shizuru later, if that's what you wanted. Sorry if I explained it bad, I'm not sure what you stated in the review. I'll understand next time so sorry for not giving you a good answer.

**EVERYONE - **Again** t**hank you for reading my shiznat fic and giving me reviews. Also it **IS **an original story **I **thought up of so here's the next chapter of Blind Date. Okay, I don't have to type anymore reviews till chapter 4 is up.

**P.S - I double proof my bad grammar/spelling and stuff but I can't grantee that I found it all. So please bear with it.**

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 3: Get set.. BREAK IN! **

"WHAT!" Shouted Natsuki.

"Come on Kuga, you heard me. We're going to break in," replied Nao who slowly uncovered her ears.

"I thought you said ' I can let you get in' not I can break you in! Do you know what they can do to us if we go on private property?!?" Natsuki was starting to go over the top and reconsidering her options with Nao's plan. After all she didn't want to get caught by security and have a restraining order put on her for going on the premises without an approval and be made to stay 100 feet away from Shizuru. "We are **not** doing this. I repeat **NOT** doing this! Can't you get in since you work there Nao? I mean, who wants to break in a place they work for anyway?"

"Criminals who need the cash and not some lousy pay," replied Nao who looked like she was still thinking about the plan that Natsuki did not want to do.

"Oh? So you're going to be a mastermind criminal who'll rob the top ten protected and secured bank in all of Japan?," asked a sarcastic Natsuki, "I'll try to visit you in jail if you get caught."

"Shut up mutt. I'm not going to be a mastermind criminal. Now Sherlock, if you haven't noticed yet it's Saturday and I can't use my card to get in today since it is my day off," said Nao.

"Card? What card?" asked a curious Natsuki.

Nao pulled out an I.D. in her pocket and flashed it in front of Natsuki's face. "This card, it's for security reasons and the rules state that I, the only one who doesn't live there, can not go to the Fujino estate on my day off.

"Well good, because we're not pulling the break off just for me to see her." demanded Natsuki.

"You can't go back on a deal!" shouted Nao.

"We didn't make it official Nao so we're not doing it." demanded Natsuki again.

Nao couldn't figure out anyway to counter Natsuki's rejection of visiting Shizuru. Till suddenly a ding of an idea came up. "Hey, Natsuki….do you ever wonder how many men Shizuru has dated?" asked Nao.

"I dunno….but it can't be more men then you," replied Natsuki.

"Yeah that's tru….hey that isn't the point!" shouted Nao.

"Then why did you ask?" Natsuki said in a cold tone.

"Well, so far Shizuru has been dating about ten men that her father set up for her but she rejected each and every one of them before you showed up." Nao said this with confidence like she knew everything about the whole dang universe.

""Why….why would her dad set her up with random men?" asked Natsuki who was a little irritated at this information.

"Hello, you saw her house right? She is rich, idiot! She's been taught the art of tea making and how to be the perfect wife for her unknown future husband. And if you still haven't noticed yet, her dad is the owner of the Fujino Corporation that's number one in the business world. Her parents wanted her to marry a guy to have offspring's to continue on with the corporation, duh. God you're a slow learner, I see why you stink in school." Nao said bluntly.

"What? If I remembered correctly I was the second top student in our homeroom class right next to Mai Tokiha in high school," growled Natsuki.

"Yeah, but even if you were the second best student in high school, you're not in college and you're still dense," replied Nao.

Yes, it was true. Natsuki somehow managed to finish high school with a high GPA but once she entered at Fuuka university last year, she wasn't doing so well. Luckily she had Mai to ask for help in most of her class since the two practically had the same courses. _Now, that I think about it I have to ask Mai questions about forensics science_, thought Natsuki, _wait this isn't what I should be worried about right now. I should be worried about what I should do right now about my current problem._

"Shut up! Anyway I think I got a better plan," started Natsuki, " but I need to burrow your work uniform."

At the Fujino estate, Shizuru just finished her daily assignments as student council president at Fuuka University. It's been two years now since she entered the prestigious university and every year, she became the student council president. She didn't mind but it was hard work. Luckily she had Haruka to take care of such complicated work.

Sighing, Shizuru was rethinking about the events that took place last night when she arrived at her house with the other woman. She told Natsuki straight forward that they couldn't see each other and never told her why. In reality she really was surprised that Natsuki tried to invite her on a date again but if her father found out that she was dating another person of the same sex then he'll be sure to make the police keep Natsuki very far away from Shizuru. "Natsuki…" whispered Shizuru, _I really did want to go out with you again when you asked_.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The grandfather clock struck eight o'clock at night and Shizuru decided to head to the dining room for her break. Once in the room, Shizuru was sitting at the family table drinking her tea. She never liked watching television much but spends most of her time drinking tea to relax her mind. Even though today was stressful, it was also the day her parents would come home from their business vacation and they decided to stop by to see how Shizuru was doing. After that, her parents would have to leave for a one week business meeting taking place in France to see if they can advance the corporation overseas.

"Ahem. Miss, would you like a refill?" questioned Maria when she noticed that Shizuru's tea was almost empty. Shizuru snapped out of her wondering and paid her attention to the maid who was holding a new pot of hot water.

"Hai, Ookino Maria-san," said Shizuru and let Maria fill her cup with a fresher pour.

Silence soon took over the two until it was broken by Maria. "Miss, I know this is really rude of me to ask but how was your time last night?"

Shizuru was a little taken back from the question, however she smiled her fake smile at the maid and gave her an answer. "It was fine, nothing special." _Except for my date. I can't believe I met the most charming woman that I can't help but fall in love with. _"Why do you ask?"

"Really? Well, it's just that you usually go out at night because of the random dates that your father sets you up with," replied Maria.

"Oh? I never really noticed." Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle a little about that.

"Yes, and this is actually the first time I saw you not arrive back home in less then ten minutes."

"Maria, I know my past dates were short but this date was …more intriguing then the rest," answered Shizuru.

Suddenly foot steps could be heard interrupting the two's conversation and then one of the family's guard opened the door that lead to the dining room. "Ojou-sama, your parents have arrived. Please follow us out."

Shizuru got up and left with the guard. "We will continue this conversation Maria so please wait here till I return." With that being said, Shizuru left the maid.

Maria stayed where she was but sighed that the conversation was over before it actually began. "Ojou-sama…I wish you told me this person called Natsuki is who you wish to fall in love with instead of going out with men your father puts you up with."

"Shizuru, how has my daughter been doing?" asked Mr. Fujino. Mr. Fujino was wearing a dark suit while his hair was slightly grey and his eyes were tired crimson ones but he still look good for a fifty year old man.

"I'm fine father," replied Shizuru.

"That's good to hear my dear," came a much heavier Kyoto-ben then Shizuru's. Mrs. Fujino was about five years younger then her husband, she had light blue eyes and she was also an older splitting image of Shizuru. Apparently Shizuru took most of her looks after her mother except for the crimson eyes and not so heavy Kyoto-ben like her father's.

"Thank you mother," Shizuru said politely.

The three continued on with their conversation outside a little before going in the mansion. Moments later, near Shizuru's house, Natsuki and Nao were ready to break in. The two had ropes, black outfits, a bag with Nao's maid uniform in it and three bags of…ice?

"Okay, so let me get this straight. the plan is to climb over the wall and sneak inside the mansion however since the place is heavily protected with highly advanced cameras that detect body heat, you'll going to make yourself cold enough with the bags of ice so that the cameras can't detect you right? Giving you time to go up to the mansion however you'll going to change into my uniform so that the guards are going to think that you work there," said Nao who was going over the plan Natsuki came up with to see Shizuru.

Natsuki nodded to Nao giving her a sign that 'that' was the plan. "Yup, hopefully that'll be the case, but if something else comes up then it might be over for me."

"Are you sure you won't need my help?" asked Nao.

"No, anyway you only have one uniform so if you get caught there's nothing I can do," stated Natsuki.

"True…better you then me," replied Nao.

"Nao!" growled Natsuki in a whisper so that no one could hear her except Nao.

Nao laughed for a few minutes and finally helped Natsuki put ice inside her clothes making Natsuki instantly chill. Luckily for Natsuki it didn't take that much ice to make her feel cold since the wind was blowing cool air, but just to be sure, the two used up the entire three bags of ice.

"O..okay. T…t..t..that's it," said Natsuki who's teeth were chattering from the cold.

"Okay. You ready?" asked the red head.

"Yeah," said Natsuki who let Nao lasso the rope on to the nearest tree branch.

Natsuki was still shivering however for a good cause and started to use the rope to help her climb the twenty feet wall with her bag on her back. The plan wouldn't begin till she was over the wall.

"Well, good luck Kuga. I'll visit you in jail, okay?" replied Nao and watched Kuga disappear to the other side.

"Shut up!" was the last reply that Nao would hear before leaving.

Once on the other side, Natsuki took off her black clothing and starting dressing into Nao's uniform. Even though all the ice came out, her body was still cold enough for her to get changed. Surprisingly, the outfit fitted her although it was a little tight in some places but it'll have to do. Natsuki slowly approached the house making sure she wasn't seen until she went inside.

"You there! Stop and state who you are!" came a strong heavy Kyoto accent near the house who was now approaching Natsuki. Now, the plan finally took action. _Crap….okay, Natsuki just stay calm and tell him that you work here. God, hopefully I don't mess up._

"I'm one of the maids who work for the Fujinos," stated Natsuki with a calm look that she thought she couldn't pull off.

"Hmm…the others didn't tell me someone from the household was coming out but you do have uniform on that proves you work here. However I don't think I've seen you before," replied the guard who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_What is he staring at? Don't tell me he found out?!? _Natsuki was cracking in the inside but managed to form an answer. "Yes, I haven't seen you before either since I started working for the Fujinos not so long ago," said Natsuki who wanted this conversation to end.

"Well, what are you doing out late?" The guard was asking a questions that seemed straight forward making Natsuki nervous if she didn't come up with a reasonable answer.

"I..I just needed some fresh air s…since I'm still not use to taking care of such a r…respectable family," stammered Natsuki and hopefully the guard didn't catch her hesitation.

"Okay, but please tell one of the guards if you go out." With that being said, the guard let Natsuki have her fresh air a little more and the two went inside.

Once inside, the guard left to attend to his duty while Natsuki was doing hers, which was to see Shizuru again even if she had to act like one of the maids. Then she would gladly do it even if her pride was a little hurt by this but it was all for the woman, Shizuru Fujino.

"Okay, if I was Shizuru where the heck would I be?" whispered Natsuki who was looking in some rooms that appeared to be empty or someone was currently living in, and the many bathrooms from left to right. She was searching high and low for Shizuru but ended up failing miserably. Sighing she decided to take a break from all the walking.

"Hey YOU!" yelled a maid who saw Natsuki rest in the main hallway, "This is no time to relax. Here, take this to the Fujinos." The maid handed Natsuki a tea tray with three cups and a hot pot of water placed on it.

Natsuki looked down at the objects that she was handed. "Tea?" said Natsuki.

"Yes, it's TEA. What did you think it was?" The maid was starting to get irritated with Natsuki's behavior. "Hurry it up."

"Yes, right away," said Natsuki and went off but soon stopped, "Umm…where are the Fujinos anyway?"

"They're in the living room," said an angry maid. _Living room? Where the hell is the living room?!? All I've ever seen are bedrooms and empty rooms! Not to mention the dozen of bathrooms in this house_, cried Natsuki's mind.

"A…and that's where?" asked Natsuki, who knew that she might get caught if the maid found out that she didn't work here but the maid didn't notice and gave Natsuki an answer. Other then that Natsuki could tell that the maid was mad and wanted her to get the tea to its destination.

"Keep going that way," said the maid who pointed straight down the hallway, "then take a left and there should be a large fancy looking door with hand carved designs on it."

"Thanks," replied Natsuki and left the maid alone. Natsuki was relieved and started heading off in to the direction she thought was the living room.

In the living room, Shizuru was having a delightful yet boring chit-chat with parents. The conversation wasn't that bad as she thought it would be but she wanted to really drink some tea along with the conversation. Thus not paying to much attention to her parents chatting. _Where is that maid who said she'll prepare my tea?_ Thought Shizuru, while her parents still continued on about the conversation.

"Shizuru, did you get that?" asked her mother.

"Hmmm…," was all that Shizuru replied. _Oops, I should've listened to the conversation more clearly instead of worrying about my tea_.

Her parents couldn't tell if it was a yes or a no but her father repeated the current conversation once again to his daughter, but in a simple summary for her.

"Good," said Mr. Fujino, "This gentle man will come in a couple of weeks to see you. He's very well-liked and his family's corporation is highly respected by other well-known businesses."

_Great…another date being set up_, thought an upset Shizuru but she didn't let her parents see her easiness about going out with yet another man. "Yes father, I'll make a note of that." However, Natsuki was all that Shizuru could think about right now.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the living room door. "Shi…um, Ojou-sama, I'm here to serve you your tea."

_That voice sounds very familiar_, thought Shizuru, "Please come in."

"As you wish Ojou-sama." The unknown maid or a.k.a Natsuki let herself in. _Finally, I found Shizuru but she doesn't' seem to be alone_. Natsuki looked around at her surroundings and saw two older people who she believed was Shizuru's parents and on her right, Shizuru was somewhat in front of her, but further to the right were two body guards.

Natsuki walked to the table and set the tray down. She then grabbed one of the tea cups and poured freshly brew tea. Afterwards, Natsuki gives the tea to Shizuru first and giving her a melodic tone to the older woman. "Here's your tea Shizuru Ojou-sama," said Natsuki adding a wink with her services that was currently free of charge.

Shizuru on the other hand was surprised and confused that Natsuki was able to enter to her house, wearing a maid's uniform. _Natsuki….god, you wearing that maid's uniform is quite attractive. I wouldn't mind if you were my maid. _"Thank you very much," replied Shizuru also giving Natsuki the same tone and wink back. In the back of Shizuru's mind, she was still wondering how the cobalt hair woman got into her house but couldn't think much of it since all she cared about was Natsuki presence in front of her.

Natsuki blushed at how Shizuru did the same think but with more of a seductive look. _She's still the only one who can make me feel in a daze with that smile_, thought Natsuki.

After Shizuru grabbed her tea from the 'maid', Natsuki handed Shizuru's parents their tea as well. "Thank you," said Mrs. Fujino.

"You're welcome Madam, please enjoy it," said Natsuki in her politest voice she could muster out.

"I haven't seen a maid this cute before." Mr. Fujino said bluntly, "I would have already known if I hired you, but thank you."

Natsuki was frozen for a few seconds because she felt like her secret would be found out very soon from Shizuru's dad. "No, thank you sir,: replied Natsuki as calmly as possible, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Once that was said, Natsuki's blush was dieing down and she happened to be hesitating to decide wither to leave or not since her meeting with the older woman was shorter then anticipated, however she got a chance to see her. Luckily, Shizuru made it easy for Natsuki by stopping her. "Please wait there for a moment incase we need something else. "

"As…as you wish Ojou-sama." This request made Natsuki blush slightly and feel quite happy, however she wished that Shizuru's parents were somewhere else.

Natsuki did as she was told and stayed in the living room with the Fujinos. While staying, Natsuki heard the conversation going on between the family.

"Now, Shizuru, this will be a very important date that you will go on. Remember this will be our chance to unite our corporation with the Takeda's corporation.

_Date? Already? _Natsuki was now starting to get irritated of where the talk was going. _Nobodies going to take Shizuru away from me as long as I'm alive. _Yes, Natsuki was determined to beat up who ever was never her girl, well Shizuru wasn't her girl yet but Natsuki was so sure that Shizuru would choose her.

"Father, I would like to know the name of the man I'm going out with," stated Shizuru. _What? She's already deciding on going out with this guy?!?_ Natsuki was slowly losing her cool.

"Yes, yes. His name is Masashi Takeda. The only male son Mr. Takeda has," said Mr. Fujino in a satisfying tone, "I'm glad you sound interested in him already, my dear." This made Natsuki jealous that Shizuru was going to see someone else.

"You're going to chose this Masashi guy instead of ME?!?" Shouted Natsuki who was losing her temper, "That isn't fair, can't you see that I love you. I wouldn't have done this break in if I didn't fall in love with you!"

"Natsuki…please don't**—" **Before Shizuru was able to finish, she was interrupted by her father who stepped in.

"Break in… you broke in to MY house!" Mr. Fujino's shout was heard throughout the mansion.

"Yeah, I did brake in to YOUR house to see YOUR daughter a.k.a my first love!" shouted Natsuki back to Mr. Fujino.

"Both of you calm down," requested Mrs. Fujino who was at a safe distance from her husband.

"I will not calm down. I knew we didn't have a maid like her without my approval first. Shizuru, you know as well as I do that 'this' kind of love is never allowed in this household!" Shouted Mr. Fujino who coldly looked at his daughter.

"Father, please listen to what I have to say," said Shizuru in a calm tone. "I never had that kind of a relationship with her."

_What? _Natsuki was lost for words.

"Even so Shizuru, I forbid you to see this…this maggot ever again!" yelled Mr. Fujino who pointed at Natsuki. Natsuki couldn't help but growled at him for insulting her.

"B…but father…," said Shizuru.

"No buts Shizuru! No daughter of MINE is going to ruin this new relationship with the Takeda's," said Mr. Fujino in a stern voice. Shizuru knew that her father wasn't going to back down from his decision, however she wanted to decline the meeting with Masashi Takeda.

"Yes…father," was all that came of Shizuru's mouth. Natsuki was pissed of the answer that Shizuru gave to her father.

"Good, now guards. Take this lady outside right now," demanded Mr. Fujino.

The guards did as they were told but Natsuki wouldn't go without a fight. Giving the men a few good punches and kicks. Natsuki looked like she was winning, but since there were two guards against one woman, the guards had the upper hand. "Damn it! Let go of me!" yelled Natsuki who was struggling with the guards but managed but knew she couldn't get out of their tight grip, so she ask Shizuru one last question before she finally got kicked out.

"Shizuru," pleaded Natsuki, "D…don't you love me like I love you?" Shizuru was shocked by the question. How would she answer it, would she accept it or never bother about it and leave Natsuki like all the men she dumped at the beginning of every date.

Silence overtook the two and everyone around them.

For some reason, Natsuki felt some kind of pain inside her heart when Shizuru didn't reply to her question, well it wasn't a start of a heart attack but something that she didn't want to remember the feel of. However, she was more worried about how Shizuru would reply about her confession.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki but…I'll never love you the way you desire me to," replied Shizuru in a smooth Kyoto-ben voice but it sounded like it had a hint of pain in them. Natsuki jolted at the remark from the woman before her. _She was just messing with me on the date? With those teases and that kiss?_

The pain in her heart got stronger just by standing in front of Shizuru and Natsuki hated this feeling inside, but why? Before Natsuki could figure out an answer, two guards escorted her out of the premises while red crimson eyes never left the cobalt woman till she was out of sight. "I'm sorry….Natsuki."

When Natsuki was being carried out, she could feel crimson eyes on her and looked at Shizuru before she was gone. In those red eyes, they were that of an emotionless person but to Natsuki it looked like the crimson eyes were about to cry but Shizuru would never cry for someone who she never liked. Soon the guards left Natsuki at the front of the main gate. "Please leave at once before things get anymore worse," stated one of the men in a nice blue suit. Natsuki did as she was told and painfully started walking but stopped when the guards left her.

Standing outside, the clouds were starting to darken and the wind was blowing a tad bit hard. It was clear a minute ago but disappeared just like the very moment Natsuki lost her first love. That was when she realized what that pain in her heart was, betrayal in a broken heart.

Natsuki hadn't felt like this since her mother died in a car accident when she was at the tender age of six. After her mother's death, her farther up and left her for another woman. Natsuki did loved her parents but she felt like she was never loved back. Both her parents betrayed her in the world by herself with no one else. Maybe that's why she was determined to have Shizuru return her love because she wanted to be loved not fall in love with someone who will never acknowledge her existence.

Dragging her leaded legs, Natsuki slowly began walking towards home in the middle of the night. Droplets of rain began to fall covering a silent journey home for a street dog whose been stabbed one too many times. This time she knew what she had to do and she won't back down on it.

"I will never love anyone ever again."

**T.B.C**

Shizuru is missing the lovable puppy but Natsuki doesn't care. Oh my. Haruka, Yukino and Mai will be appearing in the next chapter as well.

A/N - sorry if this chapter didn't make any sense, at first it didn't make any sense to me either so I wrote the story so that I could understand it. But if you are confused, tell me and I'll do my best to explain with my abilities.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/N** - I do NOT own Mai-hime. Sorry for the late up-date but I was too lazy to type and do my homework which wasn't a wise choice to do. Also I didn't check my grammer/spelling mistakes so well so please deal with my bad mistakes. Thank you. :)

**Kikyo4ever** - Wow, I just have to say you could read my mind. It does sound likie Romeo and Juliet without the unrequired deaths and yes, Natsuki will make Shizuru jealous but Shizuru won't stalk Natsuki that much unless necessary. Too bad it's on a much later chapter so look out for it, ok?

**Bg** - I will pay attention to you because after all you are one of my supports who was sticking up for me and I really appreciate that so thanks.

**Hoppy-chan** - I'll take that as a compliment.

**For Everyone with Thanks, which includes the following:**

**Satan-Herself, Shiznats, Sugador, Lone Voice, Kiangs, Ale, Kuriri, Rainee-chan, LucyEllis, -Rukia-Spira, Moonfreckle, Tenshi no Tsume, Chill19, Volk83, Prim8, Bianca216, Wakamama, Gale, Azn-anime, ALEXISSA2, and Shiznat-no-yume. **

You all are great for replying to my story and now on with the next chapter of Blind Date.

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 4: Life Goes On and On**

Almost a week has passed since Natsuki was at Shizuru's house. Shizuru was never bothered by the cobalt hair woman and was a little irritated at this. _Why hasn't she risk her life to see me yet like she did some days ago_, wondered Shizuru.

Sighing, Shizuru let the sun's light cover her in it's warm embrace in her room but it wouldn't be any warmer then Natsuki's or so she thought. _If Natsuki was here holding me, I wonder how would I feel? Happy that she's holding me really close, sad that she didn't come see me soon because I miss her expressions that she gave me yet her love, satisfied that she chose me after all that's happen or maybe, even…content that she's right in front of me is enough. _Too bad that Shizuru never received a hug from the pup before all the commotion several days ago.

"Natsuki….please forgive me," was heard in the room only by Shizuru herself.

It was ten in the morning and a certain blue haired college student didn't feel like going to Fuuka University again. Other then that she didn't want to go out because a certain 'someone' broke her heart and she also hated morning lectures from her teachers about how the class will effect her future. A couple of days ago, Nao came by to pick up her uniform. When she received her maid's outfit, it was a total mess from the 'rough housing' in the mansion. Of course Nao was infuriated at Natsuki that her uniform was damaged, however, upon seeing the cobalt woman's mood that day, Nao decided to let it go and ask for a replacement outfit from the Fujinos.

For now Natsuki would stay in bed for the time being till she was healed, however her alarm or a.k.a Mai, would come every morning and wake her up. Two minutes later, a load knock was heard and the following of a key being turned. "Natsuki!" came a cheery voice throughout the entire apartment.

"Damn…how can one person be this happy in the morning?" whispered Natsuki who still didn't get out of her bed yet.

The bedroom door opened widely letting cold air rush in. "Natsuki," shouted Mai and she abruptly pulled the sheets off of Natsuki sending icy waves of air. "For crying out loud, you've skipped four days of school and the teachers aren't very happy."

"Mai…," whined Natsuki. _I need to get a new alarm clock that will break and let me sleep in_.

Yes, Natsuki did need to get a new clock because she ended up throwing her clocks against the wall to get more sleep making her late to every morning class. Mai was upset that the latter cared more about her sleep then a brighter future so she decided to buy Natsuki a new alarm clock…okay make that about twelve new alarm clocks. However Natsuki would always brake them and Mai wasn't going to spend any more money for alarm clocks that would end up being broken. Thus Mai became Natsuki's new morning alarm clock since Natsuki could never hurt her friend or…maybe she could. Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen…right?

"Natsuki, the university will kick you out if you continue being skipping class," stated Mai.

"Damn it Mai!" shouted Natsuki, "it's too early to go to class."

"No, it's nearly eleven in the morning," countered Mai and she continued her routine or making Natsuki get to class, "Now rise and shine Natsuki!"

"Fine, fine." Natsuki got out of bed, freshened up and ate a little breakfast before heading to school with Mai.

Mai and Natsuki just arrived at Fuuka University and the two were running late because Natsuki wasn't going to class without starting her morning, or basically lunch, without her white gooey substance that she hadn't had for quite awhile since that incident with Ms. Fujino.

"Natsuki, I can't believe we're running late because of some stupid mayo!" shouted Mai.

"What? Mayo's good for you," said Natsuki while munching on her treat. Mai became disgusted when she saw her friend eat the fatty substance with a slice of bread.

Looking at the poor slice of bread, Mai noticed that it didn't have a quart of mayo on it, in fact it had less then a pint on it which surprised Mai. Natsuki dramatically lowered down on how much mayonnaise to put on her bread, well it was still a lot but an improvement.

_Wait…Natsuki not eating tons of mayonnaise? Something is definitely wrong with her_, thought Mai.

"Hey, Natsuki…are you feeling okay?" Asked Mai who was starting to get worried of her friend.

"Of course I'm okay! Why do you ask?" questioned Natsuki.

"Oh, it's really nothing," replied Mai. _If she says she's okay, then I guess she's okay._

However, Natsuki wasn't really okay. In reality, Natsuki didn't mush her bread with bottles and bottles of mayo because it was the fact that a certain someone made her lose her appetite a couple of days ago but luckily Mai doesn't know it.

Besides noticing the dramatic change in the cobalt's eating, Mai still had to tell the woman besides her that mayo could effect your life. "Anyway, you really should cut down on the mayo some more."

"No way," said Natsuki, "Mayo is freakin' delicious and it's good too.

"You mean if you want to go to a one way trip to the hospital, then sure. Just don't forget to write me in your will," came a sarcastic reply from Mai, however she received a whack from Natsuki. "Oww."

"You are definitely not in my will," said an annoyed Natsuki.

Finally the two entered the University. "Hurry Natsuki, let's get to class right away," said Mai.

"Why?" asked Natsuki.

"Well, since you skipped a lot of school and never bothered to show up, the student council announced about two days ago and decided to teach the students who were late a lesson," stated Mai.

"Hmph, they will never catch us," said Natsuki who turned at a corner with Mai trailing behind her. The two were so close to going inside the occupied room but someone happened to stop them.

"What are you two doing in the halls during school hours?" said a blonde woman wearing what seemed to be a uniform of the student council. _Smooth Natsuki, smooth. _Thought Mai to herself then to the actual person.

"Great Natsuki, you jinxed us," said Mai in an angry tone that was meant for Natsuki whenever she messed up or when Mai was starting to get ticked.

"Shut up, Mai," was all the Natsuki could say at the moment.

"You two! Answer my question," demanded the blonde.

"H…Haruka," stammered Mai, "We were just going to class, right Natsuki?"

"Yeah," answered Natsuki. _That happens to be a feet away! Damn…can't she just let us go?_

"That will not do. You two delinquents must suffer the consequences for your be human," replied the woman named Haruka.

"Behavior, Haruka," cam a reply from another woman with short brown hair who stood behind Haruka.

"Yukino! That's what I just said," blushed a red Haruka. "Anyway, how the heck did you appear out of nowhere?"

"Appear out of nowhere…?" said a confused Yukino, "Haruka, we were talking a few minutes ago but you left me when you saw those two being late, I followed right behind you and I've been behind you all this time."

"Oh…sorry Yukino. I'll make it up to you," said Haruka who always kept her word to her best friend, Yukino. Also she completely forgot about the two 'delinquents' still standing nearby, even though Yukino mentioned them.

"Psst…Natsuki, should we run?" asked Mai who wanted to confirm with her friend that it was okay to leave the blonde with the short brown haired girl.

"Heck yeah, we should run while the beast gets tamed over there by the beauty," said Natsuki who slowly walked away without leaving any noise that might brake the trance that Haruka and Yukino were having. Mai did the same thing as well, matching her steps with Natsuki's. _So much for running_, sighed Mai.

"That's okay Haruka, after all, you're just doing your job." stated Yukino who gave a small smile to her friend.

"No it's not okay," replied Haruka, "After all, this job isn't more important then you." This statement made Yukino blush but it also made Haruka blush too but a deeper hue of red then Yukino's.

"Thank you," replied a blushing Yukino. "Anyway, what should we do about those two?"

Natsuki and Mai were at least five feet away from the two but instantly froze when Yukino mentioned them to Haruka. _Crap…so close to being safe yet so far_, thought Natsuki. Yes, her hands were hovering above the doorknob while Mai was inwardly telling Natsuki to hurry it up and get inside till Yukino ratted the two out. Surprisingly who would of thought that Natsuki wanted to be in class so bad, then again who wouldn't when Haruka got on your case.

The university's clock tower stroke noon when a certain Kyoto beauty entered a room that was bigger then the other normal meeting rooms. It happen to be the student council's main room that Shizuru always came in for a drink of tea and Haruka's rampage of the school's need of improvement.

Today was different then usually, besides thinking more about Natsuki, Shizuru was to go over the documents that decided the future for clubs that were not doing so well. There was the anime/manga club, the library club, and the host club. Shizuru looked at the three clubs that would have to quit in the near future, however she wondered why these clubs were in endangered to begin with.

**REASONS FOR THE CLUBS SUDDEN DISPERSION and SOLUTIONS ON HOW TO KEEP IT STAYING**

1) Anime/manga club - The budget didn't cover the whole club's expenses. But what expenses? Tons and tons of animes and mangas that the club bought at conventions and stores in Jinbocho, making the club slowly close due to the debt of these….expenses also known as certain needs.

Solution: Needs to control and keep track of money so that it can still stay open or each member pays a fee to stay open while still buying anime/manga, keeping them out of debt and of being dispersed.

2) The Library club - not a lot of people who would want to join, even though the president of that club is well respected. The budget of the club is very well maintain, however, new books need to be brought for the club.

Solution: Needs more members to stay open and spend a little more for the members as well, but not too much like the anime/manga club. Also the club needs to consider doing poetry and other activates to make the members more active, they're starting to look a little thin and…white.

3) The Host club - It's a very good idea, however, the hosts in the clubs weren't very handsome enough to serve the ladies at school. Sadly, they didn't have the looks or the charms to make the women sit in their nicely designed room that the University let then use. Which was taking a lot out of their current budget, by having fancy tables and furniture for their customers to relax, making the club die fast.

Solution: Change the room to an affordable one till the club makes enough money to keep the expensive room from before. Maybe change their style a little now and then so that they don't bore their customers. Also to cut down on costs for the club's needs to stabilize the budget without being put in the danger zone of being destroy.

**END OF CLUBS IN DANGER**

Sighing at her desk, Shizuru didn't really want these clubs to stop existing but the University wouldn't allow her that option unless the clubs dramatically changed in the next three weeks. If they did, the University would allow the club or clubs to still continue running. To Shizuru, this sounded impossible since there was no way that new recruits would sign up during the middle of school year and a sudden change in the budget was out of the question, especially the anime/manga club.

"I guess I have no choice but to tell the three clubs to stop," said Shizuru who finished going over the other clubs that were on campus. The archery, kendo, basketball and baseball club were doing very well as always.

Next, she was starting to get ready for another set of paper work that dealt with the student council's own budget. Luckily Shizuru did accounting for her father's business. Compared to the student council's and the Fujino's budget, the council's account was much easier to deal with then the known company all over Japan.

While doing the account, Shizuru was also thinking of what this Masashi guy looked like. Her father and mother did say that he was well respected and good-looking, but then again, that's what her parents always tell her when she was expected to go on the blind dates that they set up for her. On each blind date, the men that Shizuru saw were no where good-looking (in her eyes that is) and for being well respected, they tend to act on the perverted side. Even though they denied such an act, Shizuru could tell that they were doing it behind her back.

"He must be like all the guys after my body and my family's money," said Shizuru while writing down the last transaction on the account paper. "He's definitely no way near Natsuki that's for sure," smiled Shizuru who put the accounting sheet in her desk drawer for safe keeping.

"That's the last of it," said Shizuru to herself while she was relaxing in her chair, "I wonder where Suzushiro-san is?"

**Back in the halls…..**

"Where the heck are we going?" Asked Natsuki who was bored being taken somewhere in Fuuka University that she wasn't going to be interested in. Mai could only sigh at Natsuki's question.

"Natsuki, you do know that Haruka is part of the student council, right?" Asked Mai.

"Yeah, she kept saying that after the incident with Yukino," replied Natsuki.

"Then we're going to the student council room, duh." Mai gave Natsuki a sarcastic reply and all the cobalt-haired woman did was scoff at the busty orange head.

"I knew that."

"Sure you did," replied Mai.

"Hey you two! Shut up!" yelled Haruka who stopped in front of a room with Yukino by her side. "We're here." Haruka slowly opened the door. "I found two delinquents that I caught coming ate to school," stated Haruka

"Haruka, it's late not ate,: said Yukino.

"That's what I said didn't I?" Questioned Haruka but let in slide and concentrated on the two 'delinquents', okay well, one delinquent since the other one cough Mai cough just wasn't so lucky while being with the other woman.

"Please come in Suzushiro-san," said a very familiar voice that Natsuki's heart began to feel ill. _Don't tell me…._

"Come in," said Haruka and she opened the door farther that led the two inside the council room. Mai was calm when she entered, however, Natsuki could only gasp in shock when she first stepped in but soon covered it with a low growl that was meant for whoever was in the room. _I thought so…_

Natsuki could only give a cold death glare to the woman in front of her before replying.

"Fujino-san…"

**T.B.C.**

Natsuki decides to join the three clubs that are endangered of being disbanded on the campus and now Shizuru can't decide whether to close the clubs or not. Also an unexpected person arrives.

A/N - Sorry if this chapter is kind of short but the next chapter is a little longer then this. Also, if this chapter is confusing, please tell me and I'll do my best to explain it with my abilities, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Kikyo4ever -** I'm sorry for not putting in that mysterious person in but next chapter that person will be in there. Also i like the way you always think.

**Hoppy-chan** - sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. Please don't feel guilty because now I feel guilty for making you feel guilty.

**To everyone that includes:**

**Rainee-chan** (your comments are fun to read), **volk83, Demel aka Sugador, -Rikku-Spira-, Natsuki Kuga, Moonfreckle, ale0o1n, kiangs, Tenshi no Tsume, Lone Voice, and kirikabouquet. **If I'm missing anyone, please tell me and I'll add your name. Anyway, you guys are great yet again for waiting patiently for the next chapter (that happens to be longer this time) and giving me comments. Now here's the next chapter of Blind Date. P.s - please deal with my mistakes, thank you.

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 5: Don't You Understand?**

"Fujino-san…"was all that Natsuki could say at that moment while Shizuru couldn't help but be shocked that Natsuki was in front of her in the council's main room.

The brunette was more surprised that Natsuki went to the same university as her but why has she not notice the midnight hair woman before was a mystery to begin with but never mind that, all that matters right now is that Natsuki was in front of her at this very moment. However, she wished that Natsuki's expression towards her would stop because Natsuki's glare was getting to Shizuru. _Natsuki, please don't give me that look…_

"Natsuki…," was all that came out of Shizuru's mouth once Natsuki said her name in a detesting grudge.

The student council president's tone was calm yet it had a hint of guilt. No one noticed it expect Natsuki who thought she imagined it but she told herself that it was one of Shizuru's tricks that the older woman successfully used on her. Yes, a trick that made her annoyed with her, a trick that made her fall in love with the crimson eyes woman, a trick that made her do illegal things to see the brunette so badly and a trick that ended up making her feel pain in her heart. Yes, a trick…a trick of many deceptions.

"Don't talk to me, got that?" Demanded Natsuki who was losing her composure because of the older woman in front of her. This made Shizuru feel guilty even more.

Haruka was getting impatient and disturbed the two, "Hey Fujino-san! Hurry up and finish your work and don't disturb me while I'll give these delinquents their punishment for being late."

Upon hearing a different voice, Shizuru snapped out of her guiltiness and focused on Haruka with all her might so that she could forget Natsuki for a brief moment but found it very hard because she felt like she was going to miss her chance talking to the cobalt woman.

"Suzushiro-san. I'll come up with their punishment instead," insisted Shizuru who was thinking up a way to make Natsuki stay and make her think of her actions on being late with the busty woman beside her. Sadly, Shizuru didn't bother with the other woman. More importantly with Natsuki, Shizuru didn't want the latter to feel more disgusted with her then before.

"Oh no you don't, you still have to fin**—**" Before Haruka could finish talking, Shizuru gave Haruka a stern look. This was the first time Haruka saw Shizuru like this.

"Suzushiro-san, as the president of the student council, I'll be dealing with these two." Haruka couldn't help but flinch a little at how Shizuru's mood and actions changed.

"Well…okay," stated Haruka, who was starting to feel a little uneasy towards Shizuru but as long as Haruka had Yukino by her side then it was alright.

"What will the these two do then?" Asked Yukino in her quiet voice by Haruka. Once that was said, it felt like the atmosphere lightened up. _Yeah, as long as Yukino's here_, thought Haruka.

Silence took over for a couple of minutes till the Kyoto-ben gave a respond to Yukino and Haruka. "These two will stay here with me and tell me why they decide to be late, of course I will also check their attendance records of Fuuka University to see what kind of punishment suits them best. Is that all right Suzushiro-san"

"Oh right," said Haruka and turned to face Natsuki and Mai, "You two, sit right over there." Then she pointed her index finger to a table not so far from the president's desk. The two did as they were told and sat down while Haruka and Yukino followed them but they were sitting on the opposite side of the table.

While the four sat at the table, Haruka asked Shizuru about the clubs that are suppose to close in two weeks.

"Did you decide what you're going to do about the three clubs who are endangered of going out of operation?" Asked Haruka while Shizuru headed towards a black file cabinet.

"Yes, I decided that they will have to shut down," stated Shizuru, " after all, two weeks is quite impossible to make a suddenly big change to the clubs." _Yeah_, thought Natsuki, _crush everyone's time…like you did to mine._

Natsuki scoffed at Shizuru and Haruka's current conversation.

"Okay, I'll tell the three presidents of the anime/manga club, library club and the host club to close up after **this** settlement," replied Haruka.

"Very well," said Shizuru.

Shizuru was at the file cabinet and pulled out a set of keys. She unlocked the cabinet and pulled out two files. Once she was done, she headed towards the women while reading their attendance records. Upon reading the records, Shizuru saw that the busty woman whose name was Mai Tokiha had a perfect attendance record until today, so Shizuru decided to let it Mai off the hook.

"Tokiha-san," said Shizuru.

"Yes?" replied Mai in a polite tone that she could muster to the student council president.

"You have a perfect attendance so your punishment will be to never ever do it again, ok?" stated Shizuru and gave Mai a small smile.

"I'll make sure it will never happen again," replied Mai who sighed with relief.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" shouted Haruka who was disturbed hearing the punishment for Mai. "You shouldn't go sneezy on her!"

"It's easy, Haruka," corrected Yukino.

"Yukino, not now," replied Haruka, "Anyway, if you go easy on her, she might do it again."

"Hey, who said I would?" asked Mai who was irritated with the blonde woman.

"I did, that's who," stated Haruka.

"Now, now you two," said Shizuru with her calm tone, " Suzushiro, you might be right about Tokiha-san being late again but she will keep the promise I made with her. Right Tokiha-san?

"Yes, I'll keep my word on that," said a happy Mai while Haruka was grumbling towards the answer given by Shizuru. At least Yukino's there to calm her down.

Now turning he attention to Natsuki's attendance records, Shizuru notice that Natsuki's attendance was fairly good until the week after the incident at her house. On the record, it showed what class Natsuki was taking and the record also showed that Natsuki was gone for almost a week. This made Shizuru curious about why the latter didn't show up to the university for nearly a week. Of course, she knew the answer even if Natsuki didn't even reply. _It's because of me isn't it._

"Now Natsuki," said Shizuru. "Tel**—"**

"Kuga-san," Natsuki quickly corrected Shizuru. This left Shizuru to slightly jolt from the young woman's behavior but continued on with the conversation she started.

"Yes…Kuga-san, could you tell me why you didn't show up for class?" questioned Shizuru.

"I was busy," answered Natsuki.

"Oh?" said Shizuru. _So Natsuki's not mad at me? _Shizuru was relieved with Natsuki's reply but thought about Natsuki's answer a little more and she felt like there was more to it then the answer seem to give. Shizuru decide to ask Natsuki one more question because she wanted to make sure that the latter wasn't still mad at her about what happen a few days ago. "Then what were you busy with?"

"Forgetting about you of course," came a blunt answer from Natsuki who didn't care about Shizuru's reaction.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry," replied Shizuru who used her calm and gentle tone towards Natsuki.

_What?_ though the other occupants in the room. Haruka, Yukino and Mai were starting to wonder what Natsuki meant by that reply. Too bad for them, they didn't know that Natsuki and Shizuru met before hand but it ended up really bad. The three couldn't decide if they should butt in or let the two continue on in this awkward silence that was starting to set in.

When Natsuki heard this calm voice from the older woman, she couldn't help but be annoyed with it. _God, I hate that accent_, thought Natsuki, _it's the same one she used to tell her parents that she would never have a relationship with me._

Natsuki remembered all too clear of the words that Shizuru said that day. _"Father, please listen to what I have to say. I never had that kind of a relationship with her_."

That struck Natsuki's heart.

"Natsuki…" said a worried Mai who started to notice her friends current mood towards the student council president.

"Damn it…," whispered Natsuki in an anger under he breath. _Why did I have to remember that?_

"Kuga-san?" asked Shizuru who didn't hear what Natsuki was saying.

All Natsuki did was grit her teeth as a response as Shizuru still continued using that calm, smooth Kyoto-ben making Natsuki remember the little words that cause the pain in heart to finally engulf her soul.

"_I'm sorry, Natsuki but…I'll never love you the way you desire me to."_

"_I'll never love you."_

" _I'll never love you."_

Those words were potent to Natsuki's ears. That phrase echoed over and over again in Natsuki's mind till she couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it!" shouted Natsuki with whatever anger she had. This reaction made Mai and Yukino startled and Shizuru jump back a little from it. Natsuki's sudden behavior, of course, made Haruka take action.

"Listen you! Don't you dare raise your voice while I'm around!" Demanded the blonde.

"Why should I listen to you!?! You're just a second rate in command being controlled by someone else!" countered Natsuki and was starting to leave the room.

"You little…," Haruka was going to chase Natsuki down until the blue haired woman gave her an apology for her rudeness but was stopped by Shizuru who went after the latter instead.

"Natsuki, please wai**—**" but before Shizuru could finish telling Natsuki to listen to why she lied to her parents about their early encounter, Natsuki ignored the voice calling out to her and started walking out the door.

Haruka, Yukino and Mai, all watched the two argue in the council room. Haruka was about to interrupt the two women but couldn't decide if she should but in or just let it be, because Haruka has never seen Shizuru wanting to talk to anyone about anything before. It always ends with the student council president sending the speaker to her and Yukino. Other then that, the blonde didn't want to experience the same uneasiness like before if she took things in her own hands without Shizuru's approval. But getting Shizuru's approval was harder said then done since the president didn't even seem to bother about what was being done around the university.

Natsuki was leaving the student council room when Shizuru appeared behind her. "Natsuki I need to talk to you." However Natsuki ignore Shizuru and continued on walking to her morning class. Shizuru, on the other hand, was very obligated to talk with the young woman. "Natsuki…," said Shizuru who grabbed onto Natsuki's right arm. This sudden movement made Natsuki snap.

"Listen Fujino-san, I'd like it if we do not address each other on first name basis," growled Natsuki and she jerked her arm away from Shizuru's hand.

"Na…Kuga-san, please listen to me just this once," requested Shizuru.

"No! I'll never listen to anyone, especially you!" Natsuki quickened her pace to get away from the chestnut-haired woman, but Shizuru easily caught up with her.

"Damn it! Don't you know when to give up?" gritted Natsuki who was beginning to jog for an escape.

"No, I don't." Shizuru synchronized her own pace with Natsuki's and managed to hug Natsuki from behind. When Shizuru hug Natsuki, she could feel the younger woman stiff up with tension in her shoulders down towards her back. Shizuru wanted to ease the tension from Natsuki, but she know that it wouldn't be so easy with just a hug, since Natsuki still hated her for what happened after the blind date. However, Natsuki started to loosen a little causing Shizuru to wonder what the latter's action would be next but nothing happened. The older woman knew it might be risky but Shizuru decided to lay her head on Natsuki's upper back and lower neck, letting out a sigh that sounded like relief yet it still held guilt in them just like before.

Silence to over the two.

"Why?" Replied Natsuki in a hurtful voice that the Kyoto woman heard very clearly. "Why are you acting like you care for me?"

Shizuru wasn't surprised or shocked when the latter said this, instead she looked like she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Because…I do care for you," said Shizuru in a calm voice that sounded more true to its word.

That statement, those words, it made Natsuki feel somewhat content that the older woman did care for her.

_Wait, Natsuki!_, thought Natsuki who was now struggling to break free from Shizuru's grip._ Don't you dare fall in love with her again!_ _After all, a Kuga never goes back on her words._

Yes, those words 'I will never love anyone ever again' was a promise that Natsuki told herself and she was never ever going to break it even if Shizuru really did return her feelings. Why? It could be the fact that the cobalt haired woman wanted Shizuru to feel the pain she felt when her feelings weren't taken or it could be that she wanted the older woman to never be able to have her feelings returned as well. But heck, Natsuki wasn't picky right now so she chose both answers.

Shoving the woman back forcefully, Natsuki made Shizuru fall on her back and the younger woman had just about enough of this 'punishment'.

"Natsuki, where are you going," asked Shizuru who was in a little pain from the sudden impact.

"Somewhere," said Natsuki but in reality, she didn't know where to go to begin with.

"I'm going with you then," said Shizuru, "We're not done yet."

Natsuki was getting irritated with Shizuru and the older woman would soon find out that Natsuki didn't have anywhere to go except home, but the last thing that Natsuki would want was to let Shizuru know where she lived. Natsuki had to figure something out fast before this day would never end.

"Sorry, but I don't think you want to do that," said Natsuki.

"Why?" Questioned Shizuru who started to feel a little nervous on what the younger woman was going to say to her.

"'Why,'" replied Natsuki in a sarcastic voice, "because I'm going to my club or should I say clubs."

"Kuga-san, you don't go to any clubs," stated Shizuru and she was right because on the records of Natsuki Kuga, it didn't mention anything of the woman being in any club or university activities.

"Yes I do." Natsuki was grinning at the student council president. "I joined the anime/manga club, the library club and the host club." This was a total lie, but Natsuki was going to turn this lie in to the truth very, very soon.

Shizuru was shocked that Natsuki would join those three clubs that were bond to be closed. Luckily for Natsuki, she listened to the conversation between Haruka and Shizuru earlier. _Thank you listening skills._

"Na…Kuga-san," stammered Shizuru, "couldn't you pick a different club to be in?"

"No," said Natsuki, "like I said, 'I already joined the clubs' Fujino-san and I'm not backing down on the members." _Not really but I will now._

With that being said, Natsuki left to go to the presidents of the three clubs to become a member. Once becoming a member, Natsuki decide to go against Shizuru and help the clubs stay open, however, Natsuki never helped anyone before in her life. It was always the opposite way around.

The day went by fast enough for Natsuki to just avoid the Kyoto woman and to find the three clubs. Around two in the afternoon, Natsuki was able to find one of the first clubs that she mentioned: The Host Club.

The club consisted of three men wearing dark blue suits with matching ties along with the suit. Out of the members, one of them was tall, had a medium build yet fairly slim, while the second one had an athletic build, a small beard, and had a look of a gangster. _So much for the looks_, thought Natsuki. Last and not least, the third one happen to be just plain. Out of all the three men, they really didn't look all that handsome or attractive in Natsuki's eyes, heck, maybe to anyone's eyes. Sighing Natsuki had to join the club like she said to the honey-haired woman.

_No going back Natsuki_, though Natsuki.

Coming up to the men, Natsuki had to fake a smile. "Yo, fellas."

The three stare at Natsuki like she was a total different being until one of them spoke up, and it happen to be the slim one. "Hello…what can I do for you?"

"Well," said Natsuki, "I…I want to join this club."

The three men were now shocked and surprised that a woman would want to join their club, although it would be nice to have a new member but it was called 'Host club' for a reason which was that men would be able to join.

"Sorry, but this is a 'Host club', not a 'Hostess club'." Replied the plain member of the group.

"Yeah, so?" Natsuki didn't feel like losing her promise, especially to Shizuru and she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer from a bunch of idiots in front of her.

"So," said the slim guy, "you can't join."

Natsuki was getting feed up with this crap, so she grabbed the collar of what she thought was the captain of the club and it really did happen him. The other two watched in horror as their boss was being threaten and somewhat beaten by a woman.

"Listen buddy," said Natsuki in her pissed off voice, "your club is soon going to close, so if you don't want that to happen, I suggest that you let me join in. Got it?"

Silence was taking over very quickly about the four and it was definitely not a good one.

"O…Okay," said the head member, "you can join, but we have to see how good you are when being with a costumer."

Natsuki smiled and let go of the man's collar. "You're on."

Back at the student council room, Shizuru was thinking about what had happen between Natsuki and her. She really had no idea this time on how to fix her mistake with the latter. Good thing Haruka, Yukino and Mai left the older woman alone and they all headed back to class a couple of hours ago. At the same time, Shizuru was also wondering if what Natsuki said early about already joining the three clubs was true. Sighing, the brunette took a sip of her tea.

"Natsuki…," whispered Shizuru, "I'll just have to see if it's true that you joined the clubs."

With that being said, Shizuru left the room and decided to head to one of the clubs that Natsuki supposedly joined. The first club on her list was, the Host club.

Back on university grounds, the already existing members lead the new member, Natsuki, to a fancy room near the far end of the university that happened to be the club. The room had fine red wood tables with chairs that were nicely designed to match them, the overlay of the room looked simple but you could tell right away that it still wasn't an ordinary room.

"This is our club," stated one of the members. "My name is Ichitaka Riyu, the president of this club. To my right is Daisuke Mahara, and to my left is Seto Sakuraba." The man on the right called Daisuke, was the athletic one and the man called Seta was the ordinary one.

"Nice to meet you three," said Natsuki.

"Same here," replied Seto.

"Yeah," said Daisuke, "this could be very interesting."

"Ahem." Natsuki, Daisuke and Seto all looked at Ichitaka who gave the three a mile glance.

"Okay, Natsuki," said Ichitaka, "as a member, you first need to have a proper uniform as a host…excuse me, hostess."

"That's fine." Natsuki didn't mind what she had to wear as long as she was in the club.

"Great," said Ichitaka. Suddenly the president up and left but soon came back with a dark suit, the same one that the other two were wearing. "We don't' have any dresses so this will have to do. I would have brought you one but our budget isn't so well, especially with the rent"

"Okay, that's fine," replied Natsuki who took the suit from the president. Luckily for her, Natsuki had a suit because she didn't like wearing a dress to begin with and always preferred wearing slacks. "Is there a room I can change into?"

"Yes," answered Seto, " there's a changing room over there." Seto then pointed at a white door near the corner of the room.

"Thank you," was all that Natsuki said and she went to go change into her new look.

Moments later, Natsuki emerges out of the room in her dark blue suit.

"Woah…," whispered Daisuke.

"She…actually looks good," replied Ichitaka with a little bit of a huff.

"Someone's starting to get jealous of another's look," said Seto.

"Shut up," said Ichitaka giving Seto a glare but Seto pretend to not notice it.

In front of their eyes, Natsuki really was handsome. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail, showing her lower bare neck. Even though Natsuki's shoulders were muscular, it made the jacket look crisp and smooth while her upper frame was easily snug with the suit. Her torso fit perfectly with the slacks and it was the right length. Surprising it happen to be just the right size for the latter.

"Okay, I got the suit on, so now what?" Questioned Natsuki.

"Okay," replied Ichitaka, "Now to see how you act and serve your very first costumer."

"Well, I haven't seen anyone so far," said Natsuki and she was right. The first time she went into the room, there wasn't any customers around. It was pretty empty, okay it was really empty besides the tables and chairs.

"Don't worry, one will come in soon enough." Daisuke and Seto, both nodded their heads at Ichitaka's remark.

"Oh? And who's that?" Natsuki happened to be surprised that someone was about to come but she was also very nervous on who this said person was.

"It's the president of the library club," said Ichitaka. This made Natsuki's ear perk up. _Did he just say library club?_

"Oh?" was all that Natsuki could manage. _Alright! Two birds with one stone_, thought Natsuki.

"She comes in at two o'clock every Tuesday and Friday. Good thing it happens to be Friday, and soon the clock will strike two." Ichitaka said this with a cool voice and soon the front door was open.

In came a girl with glasses. She didn't look very attractive, however if you saw her up close enough, she actually looked very gorgeous. She also appeared to look about a year younger from Natsuki but still looked more mature then the cobalt woman.

"Her name is Kisa Nobua and she's your first customer," said Ichitaka.

Natsuki gulped. _Okay, Natsuki, just calm down and get this over with. _"Good evening, Nobua-sama. I am your hostess, Natsuki Kuga." Smiled Natsuki and gave Kisa a bow before continuing, "If you'll follow me please."

To Natsuki, she could have sworn she saw Kisa beginning to be nervous and stun to see her which got Natsuki to worry about the situation. _Crap, did I mess up?_

But in reality, Kisa couldn't help but blush nervously at the dashing woman before her. "Thank you," came a soft reply from the woman and she followed her hostess to one of the red wood tables.

"Before we start," said Natsuki, "can I get you something to drink? Or maybe a snack before we continue on?" With that being said, Natsuki added a wink at the woman before her. This action made Kisa blush a little more. However, Natsuki did really mean to do that on propose but it happened on accident.

_Damn it, my left eye is starting to itch_. Natsuki was going to rub her eye but decided to wait then she went to get whatever Kisa wanted, that was why she gave a wink.

"Can I have the usual," stated Kisa.

_The usual?_ Natsuki couldn't help but ponder on what Kisa usually got in this place but went along with it. "Sure, I'll be right back."

Natsuki left Kisa by herself at the table and went to ask one of the members what Kisa usually gets. "Hey, Daisuke. What does Kisa usually order?"

"Hmm…I think she usually orders the aux peach abricot tea," replied Daisuke.

"Tea…" This made Natsuki nervous because she has never made tea before. Daisuke noticed Natsuki's mood change and offered to help her. "If you want I can bring it out for you."

"Thanks," said Natsuki and felt relieved, but then thought about what kind of tea the library lady usually drank. _Peach tea? It doesn't sound to good to drink._

Moments later, Natsuki came back with the freshly brew tea on the tray. The tea was steaming hot which gave Natsuki a little sniff of the aroma from the tea. _It actually smells good._ "Sorry that took so long Nobua-sama." Natsuki gave Kisa a puppy dog look that looked like it said 'it won't happen again, please forgive me'.

"No not at all, I just realized that you were a new member," came a nervous reply from blushing Kisa when she say Natsuki's expession, "so it was my fault for forgetting that you don't know what I usually get."

"Hmm? Oh you mean the aux peach abricot tea." Questioned Natsuki who poured the tea on a nice china wear.

"Y…yes," stammered the younger woman, "t…thank you and please call me Kisa."

"Sure," said Natsuki with a kind smile, " but I have to admit that it has a nice aroma to it Kisa."

"Really?" Kisa said in an almost excited voice. "A lot of people think that it's disgusting but it really is delicious." Kisa was now starting to get nervous, "if you'd like, w…would you drink some with me?"

Natsuki was taken back by the request, and now she was wondering if she should or should not drink the tea. _It would be rude if I didn't take her offer_, thought Natsuki, _then again it'll still be rude if I drink the tea that she pays for_. Natuski really did want to taste the tea but still couldn't decide until a voice broke her thought.

"Well?" Asked Kisa in a tone that sounded like she really did want Natsuki to join her in a few cups of tea.

"Just a little," admitted Natsuki and poured herself a small amount of the peach tea in another cup. Taking a slip from the cup, Natsuki was amazed with the taste as well. The flavor really did taste like peach and the taste lasted on her tongue for a while. Once the taste was gone, Natsuki sighed with satisfaction of the offered tea. Kisa just smiled at her reaction.

"I'm glad you like it," said Kisa.

Natsuki couldn't help but blush when she realized that she did that in front of a customer who happened to be her first customer. "S…sorry."

"No not at all," replied Kisa.

The two went on and on talking about hobbies and other things while time passed by really fast making the club almost come to an end by five o'clock. At the same time, a few more ladies came in to enjoy their time at the club. Soon, Kisa paid her fee and the two were about to say their farewells when Natsuki asked Kisa a very important question. Or it seemed important to Natsuki.

"Can I join your club," asked Natsuki.

Kisa was surprised that Natsuki would want to join the library club yet for some reason happy. "Yes, please do so."

"Thank you," replied Natsuki when she received a 'yes' as an answer. _Alright two down and one to go!_

Kisa finally said her farewell, "bye and I'll see you again tomorrow Kuga-san."

"Call me Natsuki," replied Natauki, "after all it's only fair since I get to call you by your first name."

Kisa smiled, "okay Natsuki-chan." _Chan?_ though Natsuki and didn't like the sound of that, however brushed it off and waved good-bye to the young woman.

"Congratulations, Kuga-san, " said Seto, "You did pretty good for your first customer."

"Yup, a true hostess," Daisuke said also.

"Wait a minute you two," stated Ichitaka, "the club is not over yet." Yes, the club wasn't over till five or when the customers left. Only seven and a half minutes left and Natsuki could leave. Everyone thought that no more customers would come in. However, they were all wrong. At the entrance, stood a Kyoto beauty in her elegant uniform.

_Shizuru_, said Natsuki in her mind, _why is she hear?_

"Hello," said Shizuru in her Kyoto-ben, "are you four still open?"

"Y…yes," replied Ichitaka who was stunned by the woman in front of him. Of course, even he knew that the woman was the famous Fujino Shizuru. "If you'll please follow me."

Natsuki was slowly walking away from the president and Shizuru but it was useless when she was stopped.

"No, that won't be necessary," stated Shizuru. "I want that young lady over there to be my hostess." Shizuru then pointed at Natsuki.

_Great._ Natsuki straighten up her posture and bowed to the woman in front of her. "Right this way…Fujino-san."

**T.B.C…**

Natsuki has to serve Shizuru at the host club and she needs one more club to join.

A/N - sorry for the late up-date and I'm sorry that I didn't put in that secret person in either but maybe next chapter okay? Also it might be the same length as this chapter as well.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**A/N** - sorry for the late update, I was trying to figure out how I wanted the mystery person to show up. Other then that I was still figuring out my other stories, especially 'The Bartender' and 'Meet the Shinigami" that needs to be posted up soon.

**Kirikabouquet** - It's ok if you reply late, I should be the one sorry for not replying back about my up-date. But here's the chapter you've been waiting for. I hope you like how this chapter turned out. Again, I'm sorry.

**Kiangs** - Oh don't worry, Shizuru will get jealous along the story line. And yes she will be jealous as an ordinary girl unlike the anime.

**Shiznats** - You'll find out very soon who makes who blush. ;)

**Rainee-chan** - yes, well, I really like your review. It's like a energy pill that keeps me going. And if I run out, I have more energy pills from the other reviews.

**-Rikku-Spira-** - wow, that's a good idea you got when you put in the review, 'she doesn't pay attention and pours the boiling water over her hand instead of in the cup and Shizuru blows on hand and is all like "oh Natsuki are you ok?"' You do have a great idea, but sadly I didn't put it in. I wish I did but I forgot to ask you if I could use it. Man, so many things could have happened.

**Natsuki Kuga** - I'm glad you liked how my story is going so far.

**Yeyeo - **yes, you may drool.

**To everyone else who reviewed my fifth chapter which includes:**

**Moonfreckle, glowie, Lone Voice, Vanomiya, Kairi27, Demel aka Sugador, volk83, chill19, wakamama, Ayou, jem143, Melodiez and Miss Potter. - **Thank you all for getting addicted to my story and your review are like my energy pills. Also, please deal with my mistakes. Now, what you all have been waiting for, chapter 6 of Blind Date.

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 6: Your Tea Is NOT Served**

"Are you four still open?" asked Shizuru, standing near the entrance.

"Y…yes," replied a man with short black jet hair. Shizuru presumed it was the leader of the host club. "If you'll please follow me."

_What_, thought Shizuru. The older woman didn't want the president of the club to serve her but Natsuki. Peering at the corner of her eyes, she noticed Natsuki walking away slowly. Good thing Shizuru caught Natsuki before the young woman ran off and got away, missing her chance to talk to the cobalt.

_Natsuki, do you really hate being near me? _It was now or never if she ever wanted to talk to Natsuki.

"No, that won't be necessary," said Shizuru. "I want that young lady over there to be my hostess." Shizuru then pointed at Natsuki. _Since Natsuki is a member of the host club, she has to do her job no matter even if it's pass closing._

Yes, Shizuru did plan to come to the host club close to closing on propose so that she could have some privacy with the latter. On arriving to the club, she didn't expect Natsuki to serve the library president, Kisa, in a well behaved-brought up manner. Natsuki and Kisa, both drank tea together but Shizuru didn't know what kind of tea Kisa offered that would make Natsuki drink it with her. Of course Natsuki was able to drink tea with Shizuru's cup on their blind date, not to mention that it was a nice indirect kiss but it was because Shizuru didn't want Natsuki to be dehydrated for so long without some refreshments. Shizuru could only grin and bear with the sight she saw a few minutes ago before Kisa left. Kisa was very lucky, she was offered a seat, served tea, and she drank tea with Natsuki made Shizuru jealous, but it even made the Kyoto beauty more jealous when Kisa was able to see one of Natsuki's many expressive faces. Shizuru couldn't take it anymore and was about to walk up to the two, however, Kisa already left Natsuki and headed out.

Smiling in relief, she couldn't help but smile._ Wait a minute, now that I think about it_, thought Shizuru, _since Natsuki said she 'already joined' this club, that would mean she's been with more then one woman._

Too bad, for Shizuru, she didn't know that Kisa was her first customer.

Being in shock that Natsuki was a 'player', Shizuru still had to act natural and pretend that nothing happened, but that might not last too long. A scuff could be heard and Shizuru snapped out of her current situation and focused her mind on Natsuki, who was now in front of her.

Shizuru stood there and couldn't help but stare at Natsuki in her uniform. Truth be told that it looked very cunning on the young woman, however, Shizuru wasn't here to stare at Natsuki, instead, she wanted to talk to the cobalt woman. But seeing Natsuki in that suit, it was getting hard for Shizuru to stop gazing on the young woman. _Oh Natsuki, how I wish I could…..wait, wait. I'm here to reason with her._

Natsuki stopped in her tracks and turned to face Shizuru. Natsuki gave Shizuru a glare, while Shizuru returned a look that seemed to hold in a little lust. Natsuki was puzzled at first but still kept her glare on the older woman.

Suddenly, Shizuru's thoughts was interrupted by Natsuki's voice.

"Right this way…Fujino-san." Natsuki turned around so that Shizuru was facing her back. _Damn….I was so close to getting out of here, just seven more minutes left_, thought Natsuki.

Shizuru saw Natsuki walk away and she followed Natsuki. Sighing, Shizuru knew that they had to finish their conversation no matter what. Thinking about the matters, there was the whole issue on who loved who, another issue that dealt with this Takeda guy and about the clubs. _We has so much to talk about, Natsuki_, thought Shizuru.

Natsuki grunted her teeth together while heading over to an unoccupied table with Shizuru, who was following very close behind her. The distance, to Natsuki, was getting very uncomfortable especially with the last person she would ever want to see on earth. Why? Because if Natsuki slowed down her pace, Shizuru would end up bumping into her making Natsuki feel Shizuru's 'melons' hit her back, but if Natsuki fasten her pace, then Shizuru would also pick up the pace to catch up with her.

"Okay, we're here," stated Natsuki and huffed at Shizuru.

"Ara? Na…Kuga-san, shouldn't you pull out my chair for me?" _Like you did for Kisa?_ Thought Shizuru while she was waiting for Natsuki to do as she was told. Luckily, the older woman was able to prevent herself from addressing the young woman by her first name like Kisa was able to.

"You have two arms, don't you?" Countered Natsuki.

"Yes," replied Shizuru in a calm voice. For a second there, Natsuki could have sworn there was a little pain in those crimson eyes but she ignored them.

"Then do it yourself," stated Natsuki, "it not like I'm your server."

"Kuga-san, you're not being a very good hostess," replied Shizuru. "maybe I should tell the club president to make you quit the club." Natsuki's ears perked up on hearing the word 'quit' come out of the honey-haired woman's mouth.

_Is she threatening me? _Thought Natsuki and started to look behind her shoulder to see if the other members saw her being rude with the student council president, a.k.a the guest of the club. _Calm down Natsuki, all you have to do is serve her and it will be all over._

Sighing, Natsuki slowly pulled out the chair for her last guest. "Please make yourself comfortable, Ojou-san." Natsuki couldn't help but scoff at the word 'Ojou-san'.

"Ookino," said Shizuru and gave Natsuki a gentle smile.

"Yeah, whatever," replied Natsuki in an irritated tone, "so what would you like to have, Ojou-san?" Natsuki took out a small menu with a pen and paper to write down the order. Handing the menu to Shizuru, the older woman took her time to order but came to a conclusion that she couldn't decide what to order.

"Hmm…what would you recommend Kuga-san?" Questioned Shizuru, since it was the first time she visited the host club.

"Well…," replied Natsuki but she was soon lost for words. After all, she was new to the club, so she didn't know what was good or what was bad. Well, the only good thing that she tried was the aux peach abricot tea that Kisa ordered earlier, but other then that, that was all she ever had.

"The aux peach abricot tea is pretty good," stated Natsuki.

"Ara? Is that your favorite kind of tea, Kuga-san?" Shizuru asked and didn't know that Natsuki knew that kind of tea. _Was that the same tea she drank with Nobua-san earlier?_

"Yeah….for now that is," said Natsuki, "anyway, have you decided on what you want yet?" _Just choose something already!_

Natsuki was beginning to write down the request when Shizuru spoke on what she wanted.

"Yes," replied Shizuru, "I'd like to try the aux peach abricot tea." Shizuru handed the menu back to Natsuki. Natsuki's face went a little pale and her pencil suddenly broke at the sound of Shizuru's order. _I have to request a different tea to Kisa later_, thought Natsuki since now, Shizuru was going to order the aux peach abricot tea that Natsuki adored because of the favor.

Seeing Natsuki's expression, Shizuru was starting to get worried about the cobalt woman. "Natsuki are you alright?"

Hearing her first name being said by Shizuru, Natsuki was able to snap out of her current state. "Ahem… it's Kuga-san."

"I'm sorry…Kuga-san." Shizuru didn't like the way Natsuki said that demand and avoided he eyes away from the emerald ones before her. "Please forgive me."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru's behavior and found it odd for someone who was so highly respected, act like a little child who did something bad to upset their loved ones. Natsuki thought it was cute at first but shook it off. _Come on Natsuki, keep your cool and don't fall into her traps. I should be mad that she forgot to __**not**__ address me by my first name._

"That's…okay," replied Natsuki. _Damn_…_so much for being mad. _"I'll bring your tea out in a moment."

Upon hearing the reply, Shizuru turned her head around and to face Natsuki, however the latter was gone to get the tea she requested. For a moment there, Shizuru thought it sounded like Natsuki was actually sorry for giving her the cold tone, but it could have been wishful thinking.

A few minutes later, Natsuki came back with a fresh pot of aux peach abricot tea, and a cup. Of course, Natsuki had a little bit of help from Daisuke with making the tea. "Here's you tea Ojou-san," said Natsuki who poured the freshly made tea in to one of the cups for Shizuru.

"Ookino, Kuga-san." Smiling, Shizuru took a sip of her cup of tea. It tasted divine and Shizuru couldn't help but take another sip but this time, longer.

Upon looking at the older woman drink her tea, Natsuki couldn't help but be thirsty. _This isn't good, I'm starting to get dehydrated, but how? I drank some tea with Kisa not so long ago._

Finishing take a few sips, Shizuru looked at Natsuki to request some snacks with the tea, however, when she saw Natsuki's current state, she wonder what she did wrong this time. "Kuga-san? Is something wrong?"

Snapping out of silence, Natsuki gave Shizuru a reply. "No, it's nothing. It's…just that I suddenly got…thirsty."

"Oh?" replied Shizuru. Thinking on how thirsty Natsuki was, Shizuru instantly thought about their blind date several days ago. "Here Natsuki, you can drink this." Sliding her cup towards Natsuki, she was glad that the cobalt woman didn't take a second thought of who's cup she was drinking.

"Thank…you." Natsuki took a small drink of the liquid in the cup and it was delicious. To her surprise it was aux peach abricot tea. _Wait, aux peach abricot tea? Isn't that what Shizuru was drinking?_ Looking at the cup, she noticed that it was the same cup she got out for Shizuru. _Don't tell me…_

Shizuru was grinning. "Ara? Kuga-san, I never noticed how badly you wanted that kiss." Now Shizuru was all out smiling like the devil.

_Kiss?_ Natsuki blushed at the thought of the blind date back then, "It's not a kiss! It's an indirect…ki...look! This isn't the time to be joking Fujino-san! We have more important matters to deal with."

Yes, there were important matters to attend to and Shizuru forgot all about it. "Sorry. I guess you are right, shall I get started of why am I here today?"

Natsuki nodded her head at the question.

"Very well, I**—**" before Shizuru could finish explaining to Natsuki of why she was here, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Fujino-sama!" This made Natsuki and Shizuru turn their attention to the voice. It happened to be one of Shizuru's fans at school. Too bad for them that she wasn't the only fan that spotted the two.

Just outside the host clubs door, several more ladies were outside looking at Shizuru with the unknown woman serving her.

The ladies went right on it and made themselves comfortable at some of the tables near Shizuru.

"What the…," said Seto and Daisuke.

"Hey you two," demanded Ichitaka, "we have some guess to serve."

"It's been awhile since we had this many costumers", said Daisuke and Seto agreed with him.

"Yeah…," replied Ichitaka and the three picked some tables to serve.

It was past five thirty and the club was still open. Almost all of the tables were filled up, because of a certain someone that decided to show seven minutes before the club came to an end, and Natsuki was starting to feel overwhelm with serving two more tables besides Shizuru.

The place was finally getting packed and it was doing the host club much wonders and a lot of work.

"Oh Natsuki-chan," replied one of the costumer in a sweet tone which made Shizuru jolt at the suffix 'chan'. "Could you get me some more snacks?"

"Yeah, which one would it be Ojou-sama," Natsuki said Ojou-sama in a sly tone which made the woman sigh and blush. "Your best one please." If the woman looked at her menu, the best snacks were a little pricy.

Shizuru couldn't help but give a death glare at the poor woman who was able to call Natsuki, 'Natsuki-chan' without getting a mean reply about addressing the cobalt woman's name. Her crimson eyes were set and there was no way to budge them. _Nobody gets to call Natsuki that when I'm around._

"Right away." Natsuki left and went to get the snack, however Natsuki was able to sneak a peak at Shizuru because she felt an uneasy tension nearby. "Shizuru, is there anything that I can get you?" Asked Natsuki before she left to get the snack.

Shizuru couldn't believe her ears, was she hearing it right when Natsuki addressed her as 'Shizuru' instead of 'Fujino-san'? Crimson eyes lighten up and paid attention to the hostess.

"Yes, Natsuki," replied Shizuru in a seductive tone. "Can you get me some more aux peach abricot tea? It really is delicious."

Natsuki gulped and was startle by why Shizuru said that in public and was lightly blushing. "Yes, S…Shizuru." When Natsuki said Shizuru's name a second time, it felt kind of ticklish to the tip of the tongue.

Moments passed and the members of the Host club were starting to feel the pain of work. Sighing, Natsuki and the other three members were able to take a five minute break, since the guest were kind enough to give it to them, or should I say Shizuru was kind enough to suggest the offer and all the other ladies agreed with her. One of the guest set a timer for five minutes until the hosts and hostess came back to serve them once again.

"Hey, Ichitaka" said Natsuki who was relaxing in one of the extra chairs, "How did the host club appeared and ho started the club anyway?"

"Hmm…." started Ichitaka, "The club was made by a man named Reito Kanzaki. By that time, he was a junior while I was a sophomore in Fuuka University. At first I wasn't interested in the club but somehow he pulled me in to helping him make this club a hit with the students. " Sighing, Ichitaka closed his eyes to ease the tense in his body before continuing on with the story. "I didn't know why he asked me to help him since he could handle the club all by himself. Heck, this club use to be a huge success, all because of Reito. He had the charms, the looks and everything else. He knows when to say the right things at the right time, unlike me."

Natsuki calmly listened on to Ichitaka.

"A semester later, Daisuke and Seto joined the club," Ichitaka couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, the two best members that I liked."

"You mean only," stated Natsuki.

"No, I mean it. There used to be about twelve other members in the club. But after Reito left, they all decided to quit like he did." Natsuki stared at Ichitaka for a moment and saw pain in his eye. _This club really is important to him. _Natsuki didn't say anything and Ichitaka continued on.

Natsuki, Daisuke and Seto listened on to the conversation of how this Reito-guy was the true president before giving the position to Ichitaka. Curiosity got the better of Natsuki. "What happened to this Reito-guy anyway, after he left?"

Daisuke and Seto looked at their president to see if he was alright with continuing on with the story to Natsuki. Sighing, Ichitaka might as well tell the background story to their newest member of what happened.

"Well, he transferred to a different university to finish up his studies a year ago," continued Ichitaka, "I asked him why and all he said was it was better this way, or something. I'm not really quite sure, but I think it had to deal with a woman he fell in love with."

"Oh? So he got dumped and couldn't face her?" Questioned Natsuki.

"Yeah, something like that," replied Ichitaka, "he went on a date with this one lady. On their date, Reito was slowly falling in love with the woman until he fell head over heels with her. At first, he thought the woman loved him as well, but instead she said they were only friends and she left it like that."

Natsuki jolted at the remark that her situation was almost the same like Reito's. _So, he's got problems too huh? Maybe I should solve it by going to a different university as well. It…could work._

"Friends, huh?" Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest. "Wonder why?" Natsuki meant to say this to herself but it slipped.

"Friends? Yeah, that was all, since the woman did love someone else," replied Daisuke.

"Who's that?" Questioned Natsuki. _No wonder she didn't like him, if she had someone else._

"Another woman," said Daisuke while Ichitaka and Seto nodded their heads in approval.

_What?_ Natsuki was shocked at the statement. _No way…he was turned down because of another woman?_

"That can't be right! I bet you just made this whole story up." shouted Natsuki to the three guys.

"No it's NOT!" shouted Seto, "The person who dumped him is still going to **this** university."

Natsuki's ears perked up that the person, who dumped Reito, was still here. "Well, who is it then?"

Ichitaka stood between the two members, to prevent some unwanted actions going on and answered Natsuki's question. "If I remember correctly, her name is Mai Tokiha. Isn't that right Daisuke?"

"What?" Replied Natsuki. Was she hearing it right? Did he really say who she thought he said?

Daisuke nodded his head and replied back. "Yup, the sole woman who broke our ex-president's heart, Mai Tokiha. Man, and here I was, thinking that Reito could make any girl fall for him. Guess not."

Natsuki could only be shocked from what she heard and couldn't believe that **Mai Tokiha** fell in love with another woman. _Why didn't she tell me?_ Natsuki didn't understand why the orange-haired woman didn't mention any love problems to her, especially with sexuality, but then again, Natsuki wouldn't be able to ask herself for help about love either. Well, what ever it was, it might have been better to keep it a secret.

Ding, Ding, Ding.

The timer went off, signaling that the five minutes were up. A lot happened in those five minutes but Natsuki was still able to rest up before serving Shizuru and the others.

"Natsuki, can I have another refill of tea?" questioned Shizuru while holding her cup up to the young woman.

"As you wish Shizuru-san," replied Natsuki who took the cup while adding a little scoff and poured in a new cup of freshly made tea. Gently handing back the said tea, Shizuru smiled at Natsuki.

"Ookino, Natsuki." Natsuki wished she could tell Shizuru to not address her as Natsuki anymore, but as long as her fans were here, she couldn't tell her or it was either being beat up by the crazy fans.

To Natsuki, she could have sworn that the older woman's smile was a lot different from the ones she would usually smile at her fans. It felt like it was real and not fake.

"Yeah, no problem," answered Natsuki sighing, "after all it's just only tea.

It was close to seven o'clock and finally, Natsuki was able to go home. How she was able to go home was a mystery to the cobalt. After serving her guest in the club, they went home, leaving Shizuru by herself. Well, not really, it was because Shizuru told them to head on home because she had to finish some business for the student council, which ended up dealing with Natsuki. Seeing some of the customers beg or wanting to go with Shizuru, they were politely turned down by the Kyoto beauty. Each and every one of them were upset when they were given the answer 'no'.

"More like personal business," sighed Natsuki while walking towards her Ducati. Even though, she was able to go home, she was still at the university.

**What Happen After The Ladies Left…**

Natsuki, Seto and Daisuke cleaned their tables, while Shizuru and the other customers paid their fees to Ichitaka.

Shizuru came back and pulled Natsuki to the side to sit at one of the clean tables.

"Natsuki, the reason why I came to see you today is that…in the next two days, Takeda will come and visit me," stated Shizuru. Natsuki stiffened at the guy mentioned.

"It's Kuga, Fujino-san." corrected Natsuki before the older woman continues.

"Yes, K…Kuga-san," said Shizuru, "He's coming over to visit me in two days.

"Yeah, so the guy is coming over, so what?" replied Natsuki in an irritated tone.

"Well, I was wondering if you could be by my side when I see him, Kuga-san " requested Shizuru.

"What? No way Fujino-san," replied Natsuki.

"But Kuga-san…I'm going to tell him and my parents that I already have someone," stated Shizuru.

"Oh? So you already have someone that fast and you're just having me there to just rub it in on the two of us?" Natsuki couldn't face Shizuru when she mentioned about she was having someone else as a lover.

"Kuga-san, I wish you didn't jump to conclusions." Shizuru smiled while made Natsuki wonder where she was going with the conversation. "Do you know who that someone is?" questioned Shizuru.

"No," replied Natsuki, "I bet that person isn't your type."

Shizuru couldn't help but smile even more and put her hands on top of Natsuki's. "That person is you."

_What?_ Natsuki was processing what Shizuru said and she couldn't believe it. _It's another trap!_ Natsuki pulled her hands back from Shizuru's touch., making a distance between the two.

"N…no. I'm not doing it!" scold Natsuki.

Shizuru was hurt by the reply but even she knew that it was going to take more to earn the young woman's trust then telling her she loved her and telling her parents and Masashi Takeda, at the visit, that she love Natsuki more then anyone else.

"Okay, then how about I make it up to you?" Asked Shizuru and she was getting closer to the latter.

"Like what?" countered Natsuki back, inching back from the soon-to-be close distance.

"Tomorrow night, I'll make it up to you by taking you to your favorite place to hang out. We can spend some time together," replied Shizuru. The request from the older woman sounded like a date in Natsuki's ear.

"I'll be busy tomorrow but maybe." With that being said, Natsuki left and headed on home, leaving Shizuru behind without a clear answer. There was still more to talk about with the two but it was all too much to take in for Natsuki.

When Natsuki left, she could have sworn she heard her name being said from the brunette.

"Natsuki…"

**End Of What Happen In The Host Club**

Natsuki was feeling quite happy that she was able to make Shizuru feel guilty but it was getting harder and harder to keep the promise that she made to herself because she was seeing more and more of Shizuru in the same day.

Upon heading towards her motorcycle, Natsuki bumped into a man along the way.

"Sorry," replied the man in a calm smooth voice like Shizuru but without the Kyoto accent.

"No, it was my bad," stated Natsuki, "so don't worry about it."

Looking at the man, Natsuki noticed that he wasn't just any man. He had short curly black hair, he was wearing a black suit and he had a good build, but what Natsuki noticed about the man was that he had charms that usually women would fall for. Luckily, Natsuki didn't fall for guys like him.

Ready to leave the guy behind, Natsuki was stopped by his voice.

"Excuse me, miss," called out the man. "Do you know if anyone by the name Mai Tokiha goes to this university? I'm here to visit her, my name is Reito Kanzaki."

"Huh?" Replied Natsuki. _How does he know Mai? Wait! Did he just say, 'Reito Kanzaki'? The Kanzaki?!? _"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. Who knows?" Natsuki didn't give Reito a clear answer but she didn't really care. After all, Mai wouldn't have anything to deal with him after that incident a year ago….right?

"I just want to talk to her." stated Reito. "Is it wrong to just talk to a friend?"

"I guess …not." replied Natsuki after all, Mai and Reito were still friends, or that's what Ichitaka said.

Bring, bring.

_What the…_, Natsuki noticed her cell phone was ringing and didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. "Excuse me."

"Not at all," replied Reito.

"Yeah?" answered Natsuki in an annoyed tone to who ever was calling her.

"Natsuki," replied an all too familiar voice. "Where are you?"

_Oh no don't tell me_, thought Natsuki. "I'm about to go home."

"Okay, I'll come with you," said the caller. "I just got out of teaching the members in cooking class and I'm heading to the front gate."

"No wait! I'm not at…the front," stammered Natsuki.

"Yes you are," replied the caller, "I see you right in front of me standing by a…man? No way, was that why you were lying to me because you were with your boyfriend?"

"Mai! He's not my BOYFREIND!" shouted Natsuki and turned around to meet violet eyes in front of her emerald ones.

"Gezz Natsuki, some friend you are. Trying to leave me behind all by myself." Mai said while putting her hands on her waist that said 'if this happens again, you're going to regret it'. "But then again….have fun with your**—**" before Mai could finish her sentence, a voice interrupted the two's conversation.

"Mai-san…" said Reito out of nowhere, interrupting the two, making Mai look up at the man.. Just by looking at Mai, Reito couldn't help but feel happy even after he got dumped a year ago, that made him transfer to a different university.

"Kanzaki-san…," said Mai who couldn't believe that the man in front of her was with Natsuki.

The two looked at each other for quite sometime and all that Natsuki could do was stare at the two in front of her. Natsuki was tired and really wanted to head home, but she didn't want her friend to be left with a guy who she hasn't seen after a year. Who knows what might happen.

_Damn it_. Sighing, Natsuki put her left hand on her head. "I've had enough crap to deal with."

**T.B.C…**

The day isn't over yet and Natsuki has one more club to join which is the anime/manga club, but will she be able to join the club before Shizuru finds out or is it too late. At the same Natsuki finds out who Mai fell in love with and why Reito has come back to see Mai. Meanwhile, Shizuru doesn't' want to meet Takeda in the next two days and is determined to keep asking Natsuki out on another date before he arrives at her parent's estate.

**A/N** - What do you think? If it doesn't make sense, tell me and I'll do my best to explain with my ability.

**ATTENTION!!!!!** - since I've made a lot of mistakes in my two best stories, 'Blind Date' and 'The Bartender', I need a beta, or two, really bad so that you guys don't have to deal with horrible grammar/spelling mistakes. So if anyone is interested, just p.m. me why you should be my beat and let me know what story you want to do. It doesn't have to be that long, just a couple of sentence will do. I will then choose who will be my beta. If anyone else wants to do any of my other stories besides these two, then tell me, becasue I don't really care.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**A/N - **I'm sorry to everyone whose been reading and enjoying this story. And I'm sorry for not posting anything special since the last time I updated which was 12-04-07. Dang, I never realized the date till now. Anyway, the top two colleges that I wanted, both has except me. Now the problem for me is to pick between the two. **Minneapolis College or Art and Design **or **The Kansas City Art Institute of Design and Draw **but I'll just have to wait later about that. **P.S -****I delete the sample of chapter 7 b/c it there really was no reason for me to keep it up.**

**ToumaSan**: I sent you a copy of chapter 7 but I'm not sure if you got it. But I'm sorry if you didn't get it and I'm sorry for updating without your excellent grammar/spelling.

**Rainee-chan**: Waahhh! (starts crying and hugs back) I missed you too but I guess now you hate me now since I didn't post fast enough. I'm really, really sorry. **TT**

**Kikyo4ever**: Argh! You must hate me too for sure since I didn't update soon enough. So, I'm deeply sorry about that.

**TwinBladeWarrior**: yes I am missing a lot of parts but here's the whole chapter.

**Ssix7squall**: Yeah, you're right about me using latter too much. I'll try to use that word as little as possible.

**Lindred**: After this, there should be a regular up-date for _Blind Date_ and _Bartender_.

**Wakamama**: I'm so sorry that it took so long to up-date so please forgive me but at least the full chapter 7 is up.

**0InuchansaysArf0**: I am sorry for not putting up the full chap but here it is.

**Kae**: You added a review today and well, your wish came true.

**With thanks especially to the following**

**Volk83, Daf.crazy.otaku, SpiderLillies2007, Person, -Rikku-Spira-, AnimeJock, ALEXISSA2,???, Pokemonfan13, and Natsukimhican.**

Now, for what you all have been waiting for, Chapter 7 and please deal with my mistakes again.

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 7: What More Could Go Wrong**

Reito and Mai, both stared at each other for a while and Natsuki was having a deadly urge to move away from the couple but couldn't bear to leave her friend because Mai was with a stranger, well, friend/stranger who she hadn't seen in a year. Other then that, even if they were still friends, a lot could happen in between those months of not seeing each other.

"I've had enough crap to deal with," said Natsuki while rubbing her forehead.

Silence covered the trio until it was broken by Reito.

"Mai-san, long time no see," said Reito. Well, it wasn't anything romantic but hey, what else was he suppose to say after a year of not seeing the orange-haired woman. "So is life treating you well?"

"Yes, it has." answered Mai, who was starting to feel uneasy. "Are you doing fine yourself, Kanzaki-san?"

"More or less," Reito said this with a smile making Mai feel comfortable with the conversation but still uneasy. Somehow, Mai felt like she was the only one feeling nervous in her conversation but she knew very well that couldn't be true because Reito must be feeling the same way too, even if he wasn't showing it.

"That's good to hear." said Mai while rubbing her right arm for comfort in the awkward moment.

The conversation was slowly going into silence, bringing that uneasy atmosphere back around the three, well two. Luckily, Natsuki wasn't dragged into the conversation but she didn't care less of what they talked about, as long as Mai was okay, physically, not mentally or verbally.

Luckily, one of the two made the first move. "Mai-san, I know this isn't something to bother asking, since I already know the answer," said Reito and he got down on one knee in front of Mai. "But would you please marry me?"

Natsuki watched on as the two stare at each other intensely. _So that's why he asked if Mai was here because he wanted to…WAIT! Did he just say MARRY?!?_ Natsuki's mouth was opened with shock because of what happened before her. Until the silence was broken by the busty woman.

Mai gave the man an answer but she couldn't tell him directly in the eye but it was better then not receiving an answer or getting the cold shoulder. "Reito…I already told you before, my answer will always be _no_."

"I figured as much," replied Reito, who got up off the ground, standing up tall and straight, making him look like nothing was going to make him give up. "Even, if you like someone else Mai-san, remember that I still love you more then they do."

"Yeah…I know Kanzaki-san."

"So?" Continued on Reito, "I see that you already got a lover?"

"Yes," replied Mai. This made Natsuki perk up her ears at the reply. _No way…Mai has a lover?_

Even though Natsuki was curious about who Mai's lover was, Reito had the wrong idea that got Natsuki and Mai all fired up, well…mostly Natsuki was the one fired up.

"And it seems that she must be the one?" Questioned Reito while pointing at Natsuki.

"HUH?" Stated both Mai and Natsuki.

"Don't 'huh' me Mai-san. It sounded like you were excited to ride with Kuga-san back home." Reito said in a light voice and then looked at Natsuki.

"No, that isn't…!" Mai tried to explain herself but Natsuki decided to do it for her.

"NOW HOLD O… what the hell?!?" Well, Natsuki also tried to explain but Mai prevented the cobalt woman from doing so. Looking at the scene now, Natsuki was hot-headed and couldn't help but peer an angry look at Mai.

"He's just joking around Natsuki! Now off you go while I do the talking" countered Mai and was pushing the big bad wolf, Natsuki towards her motorcycle, yet Reito was following the two ladies.

"Mai, knock it off, I can walk on my own." Natsuki was struggling with Mai's hold but was finally able to be free when she twisted around the orange-haired woman, ending up being behind Mai instead of in front. "Now you go wait for me by my bike while I tell Reito what kind of relationship we have."

For some reason, it didn't sound right in Mai's ear. "Natsuki, you make it sound like we are in 'that' kind of relationship."

"Just shut up and go!" demanded Natsuki.

"No way!" replied Mai. "I'm afraid that if I leave you to the explaining, it would go all terribly wrong!"

The women argue for a good amount of time until Reito interrupted their quarrel.

"Now, now Mai-san. You shouldn't be treating your girlfriend like that. It isn't very nice." Reito couldn't help but grin at Mai. "You as well Kuga-san."

"Kanzaki-san, I'm not…!" Mai was about to yell at Reito but was cut off by an angry emerald-eye woman. "I'M NOT HER GIRLFRIEND!" Shouted Natsuki while huffing and puffing air in and out. Well, at least the explanation was done about the two's relation.

"Oh?" was all that came out of Reito's mouth and Mai finally had a chance to speak.

"Yes, 'oh'. I already have someone else and it isn't Natsuki." stated Mai, "although I hate to admit it, but I use to be in love with Natsuki."

This left Natsuki speechless and Mai started to clear things up for Natsuki. "Natsuki, I had feelings for you a long time ago, so you don't have to be silent about my confession, and like I said before, I **already **have somebody else."

Grabbing her friend by the shoulders, Natsuki was giving Mai a content answer. "Mai, I'm happy for you that you found your perfect someone."

"Geez, thanks Natsuki, I don't know what to say." Mai said sarcastically.

"You didn't have to be sarcastic about it," replied Natsuki.

"Fine, but can we just go home already? I'm getting tired of discussing my life," said Mai.

"I agree with you on that Mai-san," said Reito, agreeing with Mai that it was getting dark soon and that all three of them were exhausted.

"Good," replied Natsuki, " I can't believe I'm wasting my time with you guys when I should have already been home thirty minutes ago."

Looking around, the street lights were turned on and the sky was casting a brownish to black color, signaling it to be almost 7:30 p.m. or at the most 8:00 p.m. at night.

"I'll see you around Kanzaki-san."

"You as well, Mai-san."

Putting her keys into the ignition, Natsuki stated up her engine and latched her helmet on her head. Once the said helmet was on, Natsuki handed a spare to Mai. The women went off while Mai was waving good-bye to Reito.

Reito waved off goodbye to the two and started taking off in to his own direction of home. "I won't give up Mai." Sighing, Reito was at least satisfied that he was able to see Mai. "Definitely…although, I do wonder who is her lover anyway?"

Not so far away from Reito was a black Mercedes and a few occupants inside. Suddenly the windows to the back of the Mercedes scrolled down. "So how did it go, Kanzaki?" came a voice from a man with spiked-up hair with a scar on his face.

"It didn't go so well," sighed Reito, _since she does have somebody else_. "So Takeda, you still have a couple of days before you see the Fujinos, what do you plan to do till then?"

"I plan to go sightseeing before hand, maybe even hang out at the best places that Fuka offers. After all, the magazines do say that Fuka holds one of the best clubs to go to at night."

"Do you plan on taking Mr. Fujino's daughter to one of these clubs?" asked Reito.

"Yeah, that is, until I've found the best club that suits the beauty," replied Takeda. "Now, hurry up and get in. I'm tired of waiting for you."

"Okay, okay." After that, Reito got in the Mercedes on the other side of Takeda, and the driver of the car drove off to where ever Takeda wanted to go.

The streets of the neighborhood was quiet and the sun was setting, giving the houses a nice reddish orange glow. Shizuru was walking in silence while holding a file folder. The folder she was holding happen to be Natsuki's file. Yes, after being at the host club and watching Natsuki leave, Shizuru headed to the student council room before heading home, grabbing Natsuki's permanent records and files to look at on the silent journey. Other then that, the paper luckily had the latter's cell phone number on it, incase the university had to call the cobalt woman to inform her about closures and emergencies.

Shizuru would get in trouble for taking Natsuki's files if she was caught but luckily she had an excuse on taking the file if anyone did see her which was to talk with Natsuki about an emergency that dealt with a university problem at school or a.k.a. Shizuru. She wouldn't mention that she was actually in the emergency with the latter but hey, an excuse is an excuse that anyone would buy, especially from the drop dead gorgeous student president such as herself.

"Natsuki…I wish I could go back in time to fix my mistakes," said Shizuru more to herself in the empty streets. Shizuru was glad that there was no one outside to see the sadness on her face.

It was night time by the time Shizuru made it on her family's estate and she wasn't feeling herself. She wasn't sick or anything but it felt like she was. Sighing, Shizuru decided to stop thinking about the meeting with the Masashi family and about Natsuki at the same time, which was harder for her to do because the Kyoto beauty really cared for the emerald eyed latter then about the arranged meeting she would soon attend to in the next two days.

Finally arriving at her front door, Shizuru went straight to bed, that is after a nice hot relaxing bath to get rid of the stress in her body that she dealt with earlier. Of course this unfamiliar action was caught by some of the maids and butlers but they would never dare ask the woman if she was feeling alright unless she had stated so herself that she wasn't feeling well. After all, you can't really question someone of an elegant status in all of Japan without feeling like someone unworthy, or so some people would say.

With just a towel wrapped around her wet body, Shizuru dried herself up with another towel on hand. Looking at the clock on her night stand, it read 10:23 p.m. _Is it that late already?_ Questioned Shizuru while tossing the wet towel on a nearby chair. Of course it wasn't the one that covered her body but the second towel.

Shizuru was dry and she put on her nightgown and got in to bed. Sighing, Shizuru couldn't get Natsuki out of her mind. Thinking about it, Natsuki was really cold to her throughout the day and Natsuki sounded like she really never cared for the older woman. Why was Shizuru trying to get Natsuki's love, if she was going to be treated poorly?

"I…did the same to her first." Now putting more thought in to Natsuki's behavior, it really was Shizuru's fault to begin with. Saying the rejection in front of Natsuki to her father and mother, and breaking the latter's heart at the same time. Shizuru was well aware of this and she could tell that Natsuki knew too. If she hadn't said those things in front of Natsuki, would everything be different? Those words, '_I'll never love you_'. Would it be really different?

Staring at the clock, it read 12:27 a.m. Shizuru didn't feel like sleeping like she planned, then again she was hoping to ease her mind with rest.

"Would the outcome be really different? Natsuki and I being together? Although I wouldn't complain but even so…I do think we are alike somehow." Shizuru didn't smile at this thought.

Yes, alike because the two were alone. No one understood their feelings or the pain that they had to over come. For Natsuki, it was being alone physically and mentally without anyone to guide her. As for Shizuru, she was locked up alone to follow her father's footsteps to take over the corporation, having no chance to follow her own path. Yes, they were both alone but for very different reasons.

The night wasn't going to be easy for Shizuru but slowly, she was able to fall asleep but it was followed by a very bad nightmare that dealt with Natsuki.

Natsuki was already in bed by eleven at night. A lot of thinks happened today. Mai confessing that she use to be in love with her but already has a lover, yet Reito showing up to ask Mai for her hand in marriage, and last, her heart was yearning for Shizuru.

"Wait, why come I haven't seen Mai and her **lover**?" Thinking about who Mai's secret lover was, it was already giving Natsuki enough of a headache. "Tsk, just forget it."

Curled up on her bed, Natsuki tried to keep warm, even though she was plied up with blankets and comforters, she felt cold for some reason. Obviously, if Shizuru was there, Natsuki would be burning up in no time with just a simple tease.

"Argh, stupid feelings. Come on Natsuki, don't give up." Natsuki scoffed at the thought that she really wanted Shizuru so she decided to try to call it a night. After all, the cobalt-haired woman was tired from all that has happened earlier. "Just forget everything little by little." Even after removing thoughts of Mai and Reito out of her mind, Natsuki was able to lower her eyelids but for some reason, she couldn't completely close her eyes. Why? It's obvious of course, Shizuru was the only one running through her mind, making the latter stay awake.

"Damn it," cursed Natsuki while putting a pillow on top of her head, trying to not let any more thoughts of Shizuru in to her mind. For times like this, Natsuki really wished her mom was here by her side to help her figure out her problems like every mother would do. Even if Natsuki didn't know her mother very well, she could figure out that her mom would beat her up sensibly for not following her heart even if it needed a little push or…a mother's support. Sadly, Natsuki wouldn't get any advise or support. That night Natsuki knew that she was going to have a tough time falling asleep and she wish she didn't.

The next day, Natsuki definitely didn't want to attend to her morning class but she couldn't do that because she wasn't able to find a member of the Anime/manga club so she could ask to join. Thus, Natsuki had no choice but to go.

The morning was quiet when Natsuki arrived at Fukka University. Luckily, Mai wasn't with her so she could speed on the highway to school. At the same time, Natsuki was also relieved that the orange-haired woman wasn't yelling at her about the speed limit.

Taking off her helmet and securing her Ducati, Natsuki headed off towards the university, but stopped herself before continuing on. Just a 100 feet a head of her, Shizuru was in front of her, talking to Haruka. Running to the nearest bush, Natsuki drove in just in time before Shizuru looked in to Natsuki's direction. Although, Natsuki's shoe came behind the bush a little too late.

_Did she see me?!?_ Natsuki's mind was throbbing like crazy and was afraid to find out if Shizuru saw her left shoe sticking out.

Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the Kyoto beauty never showed up, letting Natsuki calm down.

_That was close_, sighed Natsuki while looking to see if it was clear to head on out. "Good, no one in sight," Natsuki got up and dusted the dirt off her clothes, "For now that is." At the same time, Natsuki was thinking up a way to avoid seeing Shizuru at any time and anywhere on campus. Natsuki came up with three plans.

**Plan One:** Pretend to skip school when in reality, she was still at school. However, the only problem is, Natsuki's attendance records were really bad because of the week before. She didn't really want to make it worst then it was already.

**Plan Two:** Be disguised as someone else, but if she did that, she might get kicked off the campus, making Natsuki wait for another day which would give Shizuru enough time to find out that Natsuki didn't really join all of the clubs.

**Plan Three:** Attend school and class while avoiding Shizuru at all times, no matter what. Beat people and brake all rules if necessary until she joined the Anime/manga club.

Looking at her three options, Natsuki decided to go with her last plan.

"Plan two is definitely out of the question. Plan one sounds pretty good but I might end up talking to Shizuru about my attendance records if my arrival to class is bad. I guess the only plan left is to avoid her at all cost," said Natsuki who sounded like she knew what she was doing, when in reality, she was listening to her gut instinct.

Even if Natsuki didn't sound confident about her outcome, she was confident that her last plan would work, with a little bit of skills of course. Hopefully, cutting through corners and hiding out for a couple of minutes would be enough to not see Shizuru until she joined the Anime/manga club. After she joined her last club, Natsuki could finally relax.

_Relax? Yeah right_, Natsuki thought while she was slowly making her way to class.

Standing by the entrance to the university, Shizuru could have sworn she heard a sound of bushes moving. Turning around to see who it was, she thought she saw Natsuki. Or what seemed to be her left shoe?

"Fujino-sama? Are you alright?" asked the colleague who was talking with the student president.

"Yes." replied Shizuru who was more concentrated on Natsuki at the moment._ I have to stop thinking about her, it's getting to the point where I start to hallucinate about her everywhere. _Shizuru looked at the time at her watch and excused herself with who ever she was talking to. Too bad for Shizuru, it really was Natsuki behind the bush.

Last night, Shizuru was able to fall asleep but she could never forget the dream she had about the lone wolf. After all, this dream that she had was the dream that woke her up early in the morning. The student council president was tired but she didn't let it show or more likely that she shouldn't let it show when facing with her everyday routine.

**The Beginning of the Dream**

Darkness was all that surrounded Shizuru and she didn't like the atmosphere around her. Looking around, Shizuru saw a faint figure in front of her, but that person wasn't looking right at her, their back turned on her. It looked very familiar but she just couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you?" asked Shizuru, who was walking closer to the unknown figure.

"Someone, who will never be accepted." The figure's voice was slightly deep yet it carried a sorrowful tone. But it must have been the mask covering up the true voice of the unknown figure. Before figuring out who it was, the figure disappeared in to another location of the darkness.

"Accepted?" replied a puzzled Shizuru, trying to find the unknown figure. Walking for nearly a mile and a half in silence, Shizuru was able to see the figure, yet at the same time, she was given an answer from before.

"Yes," replied the voice and it seemed like it was going to disappear once again. But before heading off, the unknown figure took off it's mask revealing a face that Shizuru adorned the most but the voice carried more sorrow then before, "Actually, I might be accepted but you, on the other hand, won't be."

Instantly, Shizuru finally knew who that person before her was, but before Shizuru could call out that person's name, that person turned around facing Shizuru, face to face.. Emerald eyes meeting crimson eyes, till Shizuru was finally able to break the silence.

"Nat…suki…," Shizuru managed to say, leaning in to kiss Natsuki but instantly, the other woman disappeared, making the Kyoto woman wake up from her dream.

**End of the Dream**

"I'm sorry Tomoe, but I do have some important business to attend to." That **important business **happen to be with Natsuki. Shizuru gave the young woman her farewell and left towards the student council room, while at the same time looking for the cobalt latter. _Where are you Natsuki?_

Throughout the whole day of school, Natsuki was able to avoid seeing Shizuru but at the same time, she would get startled by Shizuru's fan girls who would be screaming the name of their beloved president, which got Natsuki up and running away to a safer place of the university. But no matter where Natsuki went, she always felt like the Kyoto woman was nearby her.

It was 12:00 in the afternoon on a Saturday, and the classes were all done with study and work. _Good thing it's the weekends_, thought Natsuki, _I don't thing I could survive through the whole day of school while avoiding Shizuru._

"Natsuki-chan!"

_Damn! I've been found out!_ Natsuki was shock at the voice and felt like beating up the very person who called out her name. Why? Well, one thing for sure was that if Shizuru was around, the Kyoto woman would definitely come and the second thing was that no one had the right to call her 'Natsuki-chan' in public, especially when people were leaving from Fuka University.

Looking around for her suspect, Natsuki noticed a girl lightly running up to her. _It can't be but it is._ "Kisa Nobua?"

Only just inches away from Natsuki, Kisa was lightly panting but was still able to greet the woman in front of her. "Konnichiwa, Natsuki-chan, I'm glad that you still remember me."

"Why would I forget my first customer?" Questioned Natsuki.

"Well, a woman like me doesn't stand out that much, so that's why." said Kisa while keeping her eyes away from emerald eyes before her.

"Kisa, you don't have to stand out to get my attention," replied Natsuki. "After, I noticed you, right?" _Although it was by accident at the host club_, thought Natsuki.

Kiss couldn't help but smile when Natsuki said that she _noticed_ her. "Um…Natsuki-chan, are you going to be at the host club later?" asked Kisa whose eyes looked like they were waiting for the answer 'yes' to the question.

Natsuki was puzzled for a moment but then realized that yesterday, before Kisa left, she told Natsuki that she would see the cobalt woman again at the host club. _Yeah, she did say that…huh? But now that I think about it, I thought she only goes to the host club on Tuesday and Fridays, or did Ichitaka tell me wrong? _

"Achoo!"

"Pres, are you alright?" asked Daisuke, while setting up the tables with the help of Seto.

"Of course," replied Ichitaka while rubbing his nose. _although it felt like someone was talking about me._

Natsuki thought about this for a while but realized that she had some unfinished business.

"Kisa, I have something really important to do so is it okay if we reschedule our time together at the host club on a different day?" Questioned Natsuki, who was using her deadly puppy-dog eyes on Kisa, which Kisa couldn't reject.

"Y…yes, that's fine Natsuki-chan," replied Kisa, who was blushing. "But it can't be on a Wednesday, since that's when my club meets."

"That's fine," said Natsuki and was about to leave when she realized she had to inform Ichitaka that she wouldn't be able to make it to the host club today. "Um…Kisa, is it alright if you tell the president of the host club that I won't be able to make it in today?"

"Yes, I don't mind." After a few minutes of farewell, Kisa went on her way to the host club while Natsuki went on her way to find the Anime/manga club's president.

Walking down the hallways of the university, Shizuru was trying to find her pup all day but there was no success in finding the latter. At first, Shizuru thought that Natsuki was skipping her classes but when she looked at the attendance record it clearly said that she attended class, getting her hopes up on seeing Natsuki and asking her about another date tonight. However, no matter where the student council president went with her fan girls, she would feel Natsuki's presents nearby but once she got close to the source, she ended up not finding nothing.

Making her way in to the student council office, it was quiet and Shizuru decided to do the school's accounting to see if there was any progress in the three club's money. Looking at it one by one, Shizuru noticed that the host club's profit increased greatly from last night. "It must have been because of Natsuki," said Shizuru most to herself then to anyone in the room. Sadly, if Shizuru wasn't so focused on Natsuki, she should have known that her fan girls were there because of her presence. Now looking at the other two clubs that Natsuki said she would join, they haven't improved at all. The Library club was still the same and well, the Anime/manga club was getting worse from the over spending. At least there was still three weeks left before Shizuru had to make the final decision on the clubs position.

Sighing, Shizuru got up and made a cup of tea to relax in the afternoon, but it might take more then a cup of tea to make the Kyoto beauty relax when she would soon meet Masashi Takeda in just one day. Hopefully, she could get though it.

For what seemed like an eternity, Natsuki was able to find where the Anime/manga club was being held. For some reason, it was being held on the outskirts of Fuka University in another building. Coming closer and closer to the club, Natsuki noticed that the building appeared to look old and an odd scent was covering the air. _Damn…it stinks_.

Arriving at what seemed to be the front door, Natsuki hesitated opening it. _Come on Natsuki, this is only the last club you need to join, that's all and you can finally relax_. Finally opening the door, Natsuki couldn't believe what she saw. Other then that, it seemed like Natsuki entered in to an alter universe that she regretted entering. All around the room, there were piles and piles of manga and anime yet clustered around them were models and figurines that mostly shown Ringo from Air Gear, Himeko and Chikane from Kannazuki no Miko, Ryuk from Death Note, mecha girls with cat ears, Saber from Fate/Stay Night and some other various characters that Natsuki hadn't seen before in her life.

"Where the heck are the members?" complained Natsuki while taking a closer look at the room. Finally, she found someone and then another and another and they were all buried in the masses of manga and anime. In total, there was at least ten people in the club.

_What the hell is wrong with these people?!?_ Natsuki was shocked and frighten of the sight before her. In front of her were people who looked like they hadn't eaten for days and were zombie-fied by the lack of sleep. Especially one member that stood out from the rest of the people, even though all of them caught Natsuki attention but this one was even worst. This member was in the corner playing a computer game.

He had messy black hair and his chin was growing a short beard that looked uneven while his clothes looked like he hadn't change in months, making a strange odor come out from him, and you could see his cheek bones on his face. Talk about disgusting and that wasn't even half of what Natsuki saw.

"Excuse me, but is this where I could join the Anime/manga club?" Natsuki hoped that at least one member heard her.

"Say what?" said five different members. Well, at least she had an answer.

"Rio, did you hear that. We got a new member," said a man with thick black glasses.

The man at the computer stood up and walked towards Natsuki. Natsuki figured that this guy must have been the president of this club, called Rio.

"Congratulations, you're in," said the president.

"Thanks…," said Natsuki. _That was fast_.

"Now…now…what's your name kid?"

"Um…Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga."

"Great, now everyone, we must take our leave," said Rio, the president who put a note on the door.

"Leave?" replied Natsuki. _Already?_

"Yes, we must go get more echi-games!" Just like that, the pres was out the door followed by his members.

_What the HELL!!!! What kind of club is this?!?_ Poor Natsuki, there was more to the club then just comic and cartoons. She should have known that there were erotic pictures on the wall when she was looking around, not to mention that there was a sign on a cabinet to her left that said H-doujinshi. I'd say that pretty much gave it away.

Being pushed/dragged on to the bus, Natsuki was on a weird journey with the Anime/manga club.

Back at the student council room, a certain honey-haired woman was done with the accounting by 2:15p.m. It took so long to finish the account and business papers because the archery club need some extra money to enter a tournament in Osaka, which Shizuru organized to balance the budget of the university. By the time Shizuru was done putting the paper away, she was getting ready to leave to visit the host club to see if Natsuki was doing work. By the time she got there, Ichitaka informed her that she couldn't make it, or so that was what Nobua-san said, making Shizuru wonder where could have Natsuki gone. Shizuru thought that Natsuki was at the library but the club met only on Wednesday so the only club left was the Anime/manga club.

"Hopefully Natsuki is there."

Making her way down to the club, Shizuru didn't understand why the club was isolated on the outskirts of the university but she didn't care as long as she was able to see Natsuki. Standing in front of the club's door, Shizuru saw a note taped on the door.

On the note, it said:

**Any new members that wants to join, come back later. We are in a shop called Moikaiji, so we won't be back till 3:00p.m. or later.**

**-President of the Anime/manga Club**

"Moi…kanji?" said Shizuru who knew exactly what the Anime/manga club were about to do. Buy more stuff for their club, making them get really indebt. Sighing, Shizuru went back to the university towards the parking lot, after all, she might be able to caught the members and see if Natsuki was with them..

Getting out in to the parking lot to her car, Shizuru noticed a familiar motorcycle on the campus's parking lot. Coming closer to the object, Shizuru touched the black leather seat and slide her finger tips towards the navy blue metal part of the Ducati. When touching the Ducati, Shizuru couldn't help but feel that this had to be Natsuki's motorcycle. Looking at the hook that hung the biker's helmet, Shizuru couldn't help but notice that the helmet had what appeared to look like dog ears that were sharply pulled back like when an actually dog runs.

_This is definitely Natsuki's Ducati_, thought Shizuru, _no one else has this kind of helmet except my puppy_. Picking up the helmet and touching it's smooth contents, Shizuru couldn't help but spend a few minutes with Natsuki's bike and think that the pup was here right with her. But sadly our heroine is having some minor problems right now.

"No wonder they went in to debt," said Natsuki to herself, "It's because they spend way too much money on toys and games!" _Not to mention the ECHII GAMES!!!_ Good thing Natsuki said the last part in her head and not out loud, it could lead to some problems.

Right now, Natsuki stood inside a store called Moikaiji. On the outside, the store looked like any regular anime/manga store but once you walked in the store, there was a huge section of h-games and h-doujins that stood out the most then the original stuff. Feeling overwhelmed by the sensational objects, Natsuki with a red blushing face, decided to go out for some fresh air.

Walking right out the door, Natsuki bumped in to a very rude human being or more like spider who was hunting for her prey.

"Hey! Watch where you walk…Nao!?!" yelped Natsuki as she saw her friend returned an angry look at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the dumb wolf," said Nao in a calm voice.

"Nao! What the hell are you doing here?!?" Natsuki could have sworn no one from the university was going to see her, especially Nao, hanging out with the Anime/Manga club. Surprisingly, Natsuki hadn't seen Nao in a long time. The last time she saw her was after the incident at Shizuru's house.

"Wow, Kuga. I should be asking you that, but who would have thought that you of all people would be turning into a nerd?" said Nao, looking at the store that Natsuki came out of just seconds ago. This comment was making Natsuki growl at her in frustration.

"Shut up!" growled Natsuki. "Anyway, like I said, what the heck are you doing here?!?" Looking at the red-head, Natsuki realized that Nao was dressed up in nice clothing, which meant that she was playing around with some loser somewhere.

"I'm hanging around, you dumb wolf, what else?" scolded Nao.

_Figures_, thought Natsuki.

"Hmph, I can see that your day isn't getting any better since you last saw Fujino."

"No really? Darn, I didn't realize it," said Natsuki in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey don't give me that kind of bullshit mutt," counted the spider. "Anyway, you do realize that the date that Mr. Fujino sat up for his daughter is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Natsuki knew very well when the date was held on because she was dreading of what might happen between Shizuru and Takeda-guy. Shizuru might actually enjoy his company or worst, give him teases that were meant for her. "Hey Nao, is there any way that you could possibly spy on Shizuru for me when she's talking to the Takeda-guy?"

"What? Natsuki, did you forget already, I don't work on the weekends but weekdays. Geez." said Nao with a scuff.

Yes, it was true, the latter only worked only on weekdays since she couldn't stand being in that mansion everyday, making Nao one of the rarest people who didn't stay and live in the said mansion.

"Anyway, Kuga, you shou —" before Nao could finish her sentences, someone shouted to get her attention.

"Hey Nao! Let's get going babe," shouted a man in casual clothing. _This must be the loser that Nao picked up_, thought Natsuki.

"Hmm? Seems like my date found me, well see ya later you dumb wolf."

"Wait, Nao! What were you about to say?" said a panicked Natsuki when Nao actually sounded like she was about to give her some useful tip.

"Forget it Kuga, you're on your own." Nao said while waving bye to Natsuki's dumbfounded face.

Moments later, the members of the Anime/manga club came out with twelve different bags of goodies filled with the goods.

_That looks like the whole frickin' budget is in that bag!_ And when Natsuki meant 'budget', she meant the money for this month's club expense.

"You guys didn't use the whole club's expense money, did you?" asked Natsuki who was worried about what the answer might be.

"Of Course Kuga-san!" said the president, giving her a thumbs up.

"DUMBASS! What kind of idiot would spend all that money on this kind of stuff!?!?" Shouted Natsuki as she pointed at the _stuff_ in the bags.

"We would." replied almost everyone in the group.

"God, no wonder you guys are about to shut down. I would have destroy you guys a long time ago." Natsuki meant every word of it but now's not the time for that. It was mostly the time to show Shizuru that the club could turn around and prove that they knew how to operate a club. "Okay, listen. You guys go to that one convention around here right? That's coming up next month. What do they usually call it…Ne…Ne-something."

"Ah? You mean Nettro-chi Con?" asked the president Rio.

"Yeah, whatever, but anyway why don't you guys make your own stuff to sell at that convention or enter contest to win a little bit of money, so you guys don't have to spend the rental budget," offered Natsuki.

"We could do that, but we don't have anyone in the club that can draw or make clothes for the cosplay contest," replied one of the members of the Anime/manga club.

"Look I don't care who can or can't draw, just find someone in the art club who would be willing to help you and just ask someone in the fashion club to borrow or make some clothes for you guys. I doubt they would come out and eat every one of you." Natsuki knew that she wouldn't.

"Kuga-san**—**"

"Okay, here's the deal if you guys are able to make some profit, I'll ask Fujino-san to keep the club open but if you guys can't then it's all over. Got that?" stated Natsuki and wondered if the members and the pres understand their current state on the dispersion.

"Huh? We're getting shut down?" asked the president in a confused look.

"Yes idiot! If you guys don't waste so much money then you wouldn't have been in this position to begin with," said Natsuki in a firm, growling voice. _These people should have gotten a warning about their disclosure but by looking at the club itself, the note must have been lost in the junk_.

"Okay…we do our best to sell our own doujin and enter as many contest as we can," stated Rio.

"Good, now I'm going home." Natsuki waved off bye to the members. Even though it was a little after three, Natsuki was bushed. Other then that, the Anime/manga club made her really exhausted with, well…you already know so there's no reason to bring it back up.

Natsuki had no choice but to take the bus to Fuka University since her Ducati was still at school. Finally arriving at the university's parking lot, Natsuki didn't really pay attention to whoever was at her bike until she got up close enough to hear a smooth Kyoto-ben calling her name.

"Natsuki?"

This made Natsuki snap out of her tiredness and onto the person before her. "Shizuru…?"

Luckily for Shizuru, she was able to see and hear Natsuki calling her by first-name basis, instead of Fujino-san.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Questioned Natsuki.

"I wanted to hang out with you. Is that okay?"

"No," came the blunt reply from Natsuki.

"And why come?" Asked Shizuru.

"Because I'm tired that's why, now if you'll get out of my way**—**" Natsuki didn't want to talk about anything with Shizuru and was about to get on her bike but she was suddenly stopped by a pair of arms. _What the…?_

When Shizuru grabbed Natsuki, she gave the lone wolf a hug. Since Natsuki was so stubborn, she automatically thought that this was a trick but when Natsuki felt the hug from Shizuru, it felt more of a desperation for comfort. _She's clingy_, thought Natsuki.

"Please Natsuki." It sounded like Shizuru was on the breaking point. "Just this once…please."

_Is she begging?_ Natsuki couldn't help but feel guilt.

"I guess so. But want about your car?" said a slightly blushing Natsuki was trying her best to make an excuse out of this but it seemed like Shizuru was a step ahead of her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just call one of my butlers to come and get it."

Sighing, Natsuki handed a spare helmet to Shizuru before getting on and started the engine. Once Natsuki was on, Shizuru got on as well. "Okay, now hold on ti**—**" before Natsuki could finish her order, Shizuru wrapped her arms around tightly on Natsuki's waist. _I guess I don't have to tell her what to do_.

"Ookini Natsuki," whispered Shizuru. Shizuru knew not to say it again because Natsuki had sharp ears.

Just like that Natsuki drove off with Shizuru holding on to her. Both of them looked as though they had a look of blissful contentment to be close to one other without any arguing.

**T.B.C…**

Natsuki finally joins all three clubs. Now what lies ahead of the woman when she and Shizuru hang out at one of the hottest places in all of Japan.

**A/N** - hope you guys like it, and I tried to make it as long as possible. Also I'm sorry if Shizuru's dream sounds corny. **P.s** - I'm not dead.


	8. Chapter 8

-1**A/N - **Sorry for up-dating late, I was a little sick and I had problems filing my taxes. Damn, I owe them money. Al least I up-dated faster then last time. Thanks to my beta, **ToumaSan**, for putting up with my late updates and bad spelling/grammer. **Everyone, I love you all for putting up with me.**

**0InuchansaysArf0** - sorry the long update but some of your questions will be answered in this chapter.

**Rainee-chan** - please don't smack me in the head again with your bat, I've learned my lesson. (whines like a puppy and gives you the big eyes) I've caught up with your stories especially _My Bewitching Witch_, now that was a sexy story. Love it ;3

**Swarm012** - I hate Takeda too.

**AnimeJock** - Your wish has come true. In this chapter, there is a ShizNat moment. Also, thanks for your comment. I've never realized I've left just the right touch of mystery, drama and comedy.

**-Rikku-Spira-** - Thanks for congragulating me on my college thing, at first I thought I wasn't going to make it.

**Tsuko-chan - **Thanks for liking my story and giving me a great review.

With THANKS and MUCH LOVE AS WELL, especially to the following:** SpiderLillies2007, Urooj, Anonymous, Kae, Kosia, Duerre064, Lindred** and** Elfspirit7**

Now for what you all have been waiting for, chapter 8 of

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 8: Let Me In Your Heart**

The day was slowly turning in to night and Natsuki was still riding in the streets with Shizuru in toll, making the older woman wonder where Natsuki was taking her.

Shizuru was still not use to Natsuki driving fast on the highway but she knew she was safe as long as it was Natsuki. Even though Natsuki drove like a professional speed motorist, Shizuru couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, making her hug Natsuki tighter or more specifically, choking her, just like their first (blind) date.

_Is she trying to kill me?!?_ yelled Natsuki in her mind while controlling her Ducati on the highway. "Shizuru are you alright?" shouted a hurt Natsuki so Shizuru could hear above the roaring engine. Even though Natsuki was shouting, her voiced held concern for the woman behind her yet a little bit of pain. Without realizing it, Natsuki called Shizuru by first-name basis.

"Yeah, I'm fine Natsuki." replied Shizuru as she loosen her grip on Natsuki and laid her head down on the younger woman's shoulder blades, still feeling uncomfortable. "Kannin na." Shizuru sighed as she continued to lay her head on Natsuki.

_I thought I told her to call me Kuga_. Natsuki sighed and decided to let it go since hanging out for one night together couldn't be that bad. "Are you sure?" Questioned Natsuki again and she slowed down her bike towards a traffic light.

"Hmm…" was all that Shizuru managed to say, once a stop at the traffic light was done, Shizuru didn't let go of Natsuki's waist and she was still leaning on Natsuki's shoulder blades.

This action made Natsuki worried about the older woman yet at the same time, Natsuki could feel Shizuru's breath on her shoulder. Hot, slowand content than before.

Natsuki listened closer to Shizuru's breathing, it sounded pretty sexy yet so inviting.

_Almost makes you want to kiss them_, thought Natsuki and immediately blushed at what she thought of. Shaking her head, Natsuki tried to cool her head down.

Feeling something shake underneath her grip, Shizuru looked up behind Natsuki to see the latter moving.

"Natsuki?" said Shizuru and tighten her grip once more when the traffic light turned green.

"W…we're almost there." stammered Natsuki. Controlling her breathing, little by little, Natsuki continued letting Shizuru hold on to her.

Driving for nearly twenty minutes, Shizuru finally opened her eyes, since she became more accustom to Natsuki's driving and was enjoying the view. Passing on some familiar buildings that she recognized, she noticed where they were. The two were going farther in to downtown than Shizuru was use to going. Deciding not to say anything to Natsuki, Shizuru just tightened her grip on Natsuki while resting her head on the latter's back.

Natsuki and Shizuru both arrived at Roppongi by 8:37p.m. and the streets were filled with people who were ready to party. The area features numerous bars, nightclubs, restaurants, and other forms of entertainment including hostess clubs and cabarets. It is often called "the city that doesn't sleep" for it's all-night culture of trendy bars and clubs.

_Who knew that Natsuki knew where all the best places to hang out were? _Looking on both sides of the street, there were numerous clubs and restaurants around. Shizuru hadn't been to Roppongi before but if Natsuki wanted to spend some time here, might as well take full advantage of it.

Nightlife options in Japan range from the legendary "hostess" clubs where you can possibly get more than drinks to dive bars which they proudly call "Shot Bars" to the wackiest themed dance clubs. But of course the best ones were at Roppongi and that was all that mattered.

The engine stopped and the bike tipped a little as Natsuki held it up with her right leg, signaling that the ride was finally over.

"Okay," said Natsuki as she took off her helmet, "we're here."

Shizuru didn't know where 'here' was but notice that people were going in to a busy building next to them.

Natsuki stopped in front of a night club called _**DJ Mix**_. The club was best known for it's four star food and dance music in Roppongi.

The place looked expensive but it turned out to be more affordable than Shizuru imagined, other than that, Natsuki had connections and the two were able to get in for an even lower price.

"Just follow me okay?" stated Natsuki.

"Okay," replied Shizuru as she followed the latter.

Even though the place was crowed on the outside, the inside was even more crowed with people and it looked like there was not even enough room to walk, or basically move a centimeter.

Once in, the place was packed and it was hard for Shizuru to keep up with Natsuki, who was leading the way. Every step that the two took, Shizuru felt like she was going to lose sight of Natsuki. Not to mention, every time she passed a group of men, they would give her these perverted looks and gave themselves a little bit of a free service that Shizuru hated. When I mean service, they would touch Shizuru's curvy bottom. To make it even worse, some were able to get Shizuru underneath her skirt. This drove Shizuru mad but what got her even more mad was that Natsuki was gone. About two minutes in to the chaos, Shizuru lost sight of Natsuki among the crowd.

Natsuki continued on walking, thinking that Shizuru was still behind her. Going farther and farther from the crowd, Natsuki was headed towards a less packed spot of the club and quieter atmosphere.

Finally, we're here, thought Natsuki. "Hey, Shizuru, we're here."

No answer.

"Shizuru…" said Natsuki again but with a little bit of a growl.

Again, no answer.

_For crying out loud, don't tell me she's mad at me and giving me the_

_silent treatment_. Natsuki couldn't take the silence, especially from Shizuru. "Okay, look Shizuru. If you're upset about me ignoring you, then I'm—"

Shizuru was no where to be seen.

"Eh?" Natsuki didn't see the honey-haired woman behind her. "Shizuru?"

"Great, just great. I lost her." Natsuki turned around towards the chaos in front of her and headed off to look for Shizuru.

"Natsuki?" called out an uncertain Shizuru. Calling out Natsuki's name for quite awhile, Shizuru sighed and really wanted to get out of the club or more precisely, she didn't want any more perverts to touch her in her respected areas.

Trying to look for Natsuki once again, Shizuru felt a hand on her butt, for like the twentieth time, and this time she wasn't going to pretend to not notice. Yes, this time Shizuru was going to hit whoever it was in the face and tell them to not mess around with her. She wasmad at the people who touched her and mad that Natsuki didn't come back for her.

_Did she even realized I was gone? __Natsuki must be taught a lesson_. Almost letting out a moan from the petting on her bottom, Shizuru's hand was balled in to a fist. _But first, I have to take care of this pest_.

When Shizuru was about to punch the daylights out of the guy who was still rubbing her bottom, she was stopped by familiar green eyes.

"I finally found you." It seemed Natsuki was breathing heavily but it was hard to tell since the people around them were loud. Other then that, Natsuki's hand was a little bit curious. Although Shizuru didn't mind.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru couldn't help but blush because Natsuki happened to be the last one touching her butt. _Do you realize what you are doing Natsuki?_

Sadly, Natsuki didn't even know what she was doing., she was tired of finding the older woman.

"What?" asked Natsuki as she straighten up, not to mention left Shizuru's bottom, which made the older woman a little upset.

"It's pay back time Natsuki." said Shizuru mostly to herself.

"Did you say something?" asked Natsuki as she gave Shizuru some space.

_Maybe she does know what she is doing, giving me these crazy feelings __of being touched more_. Yes, Shizuru wanted to be touched but by Natsuki and Natsuki only. Shizuru leaned towards Natsuki's left ear so that the latter could hear her better. "It was hard to keep up with you, Natsuki."

"Why's that?" Natsuki's couldn't help but blush like crazy as Shizuru was only centimeters away from her. It got even more hot as Shizuru's body was against Natsuki's. The lusting breath, those luscious curves, they were in grasping reach but luckily they were touching the wolf.

_Must resist the temptation_. Natsuki's mind was going in deep water. It was getting harder and harder to not fall in love with Shizuru, not to mention touch Shizuru with her bare hands. Hey, some rules were meant to be broken once in a while, thought Natsuki and she put her arms around Shizuru's waist. The rule that she was talking about happened to be **to never fall in love again**, while technically, Natsuki wasn't going to fall in love with Shizuru but to flirt with her here and there, trying to get the older woman to be all personal about her.

_She's fallen in to my trap_. Shizuru couldn't help but grin at her reward.

"Ara, when I tried to follow you, I keep getting these looks, not to mention light touches from other people," said Shizuru, "I think the touches were mostly from the men."

"Eh?" Natsuki gave Shizuru her puppy dog ears, listening to every word the woman before her was saying.

Hearing the words 'touches' and 'men' made Natsuki snap. Well, the girl wasn't going to do anything rash, after all, she didn't want to get kicked off the premises.

"Natsuki," whined Shizuru, "all these hands…weren't comfortable likeyours was." To clarify her answer, she got even closer to Natsuki and whispered, "Actually not even close to yours."

"I…Idiot!" stammered Natsuki, letting go of Shizuru. "This isn't the time to joke around." Well, Shizuru wasn't joking, since it really was true that she was touched throughout the night.

"Ikezu…," Shizuru gave Natsuki her fake, although Natsuki doesn't know it was fake, 'you-better-believe-me' look in her eyes. Natsuki was falling deeper and deeper within the trap.

"Fine." Natsuki turned Shizuru around but she was still behind the woman. This left Shizuru confused.

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru then felt hands on her sides. Shizuru couldn't help but be startled for a little.

"Calm down," said Natsuki. "I'll walk behind you so no one touches you okay? Just listen to my directions."

"Okay." replied Shizuru.

"Also don't do anything funny, got that?" Shizuru brought her hands up and lightly touching Natsuki's. Natsuki thought it was an accident and let it slide.

"Okay." Shizuru's hand still continued to touch Natsuki's.

_Something's not right_. Natsuki kept feeling her hands being touched, and they weren't light touches like before.

"Great, now, stop playing with my hands." informed Natsuki. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle as the two walked, because her hands

just kept playing with Natsuki's, that were now on her stomach.

"I can't help it," replied Shizuru.

Natsuki guided Shizuru, from behind, for what seemed like eternity, since she was having a little problem here and there with Shizuru's hands, towards their destination and the women ended up at a table for two.

"Ara?" What's this Natsuki?" Questioned Shizuru as her chair was pulled out by the wolf herself.

"Well…since neither of us ate anything for dinner, we might as well eat her," stated Natsuki as one of the club's waiters came over to give the menus to the ladies.

"Hello and welcome to DJ Mix! I am your waiter Al." The man was kind of happy-go-lucky and he smiled a lot but mostly at Shizuru. "So, what kind of drinks can I start you two off at?" Again, the smiles were all headed towards Shizuru, making the crimson eyes woman a lit uncomfortable. This, supposedly, unknown action was caught by Natsuki.

"Do you have any green tea?" came the calm question from Shizuru.

_Figures_ thought Natsuki, _always tea, tea, tea._

"Yes, we actually serve green tea here."

_Is he eyeing her? _Even though the guy wasn't showing it, she could feel that he was using his eyes to head to dangerous places.

"Then I'll have that please," said Shizuru as she pretended not to notice the look the man was giving her.

"And what about you?" Asked the waiter as he paid his little attention span to Natsuki.

"Huh?" came a reply from Natsuki as she was still deep in thought.

"Well, I was asking you if you wanted something to drink but if you like you can also request something else." The man should have rephrased his sentence better because Natsuki gave him a smart-a-lic answer.

"Yeah, find a different girl to pick up," whispered Natsuki in an angry pissed off tone added with a death glare. When she meant 'girl', she meant Shizuru.

"Come again?" The waiter Al was a little confused yet he felt unsecured, other then that, he couldn't hear the offered request because of the music playing on the dance floor. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle from the statement that Natsuki gave out.

_Get it through your thick head_. "Just get me a coke," came the cold reply from Natsuki, followed by a sigh. Shizuru could easily see that Natsuki was getting jealous?

Al jotted down the order and left to get the drinks but left with a reward by lightly touching Shizuru's arm on accident.

_Bastard…you won't get away with this_. All that Natsuki could do for the moment was tap her fingers on the table until the drinks came.

Once the guy left, Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a mischievous grin. "Natsuki, is everything alright?" _Start everything slowly then head in to the tease_.

"Yeah," scoffed Natsuki, "why wouldn't it be?" If Natsuki got a chance to look at Shizuru, she would have seen a big grin on her face.

Before Shizuru could make a move, the waiter came back with the beverages.

"Here's your green tea," said the waiter as he handed Shizuru the steaming drink. "Fresh out of the pot."

"Ookini." Shizuru was using her sweet tone on the man, making Natsuki glare at the older woman across from her. At first, Shizuru thought that Natsuki was giving her death glares but soon realized that it was Natsuki's puppy death glare. Shizuru called this the 'puppy death glare' because of two reasons.

1) Natsuki's death glare from before was different from the glare she was getting now.

2) No matter how many times Shizuru looked at Natsuki, she couldn't help but adore that face.

Since Shizuru couldn't help but think that Natsuki's pouting/angry face was so adorable, she couldn't help but smile at Natsuki. _Natsuki, __I don't think I can last long enough if you keep giving me those cute __expressions_.

Now it was Natsuki's turn to get her beverage. Before Al could hand her the drink, Natsuki tipped the glass over while 'trying' to get it herself, spilling it over the waiter's clothes. A total (expected) accident that Natsuki caused. For once, it actually looked like an accident because the guy didn't suspect it to be on propose.

Shizuru was a little shocked by the action but continued to watch on the scene in front of her, taking a sip of her tea.

"Natsuki…" said Shizuru in a stern voice but to Natsuki, she could tell that Shizuru wasn't mad at all, just a little worried.

"Oops." said Natsuki in a whisper but then covered it up with a sort-of worried voice yet at the same time giving him the Kuga death glare. "I'm so sorry." No pity in her voice. The empty glass fell on to the floor, causing the glass to break, making the situation in to a bigger mess.

"No, it…it's okay." The waiter picked up the bigger pieces of the broken glass and set them on the tray. "I'll get this mess cleaned up and get you a new drink but for now is it okay if you two sit over at that table?" The man pointed to the table just a few feet away from them and Natsuki agreed, taking Shizuru's hand and towards the new table with the green tea Shizuru was holding.

"Is Natsuki jealous?" Now, once at the new table, Shizuru was paying full attention to Natsuki.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous at all," stated Natsuki, "I'm just tried of waiting for my drink."

_No way_, thought Shizuru. _This is just like how our blind date went_. _I __wonder if she remembers?_

"Of course," replied Shizuru, "if you hadn't spilled your drink, then you wouldn't have to wait."

"Geez…thanks." Natsuki just huffed and couldn't help but stare at Shizuru's drink. _Damn…I'm thirsty_.

"Are you thirsty Natsuki?" Natsuki turned her head towards the sound of smooth Kyoto-ben. Shizuru notice this action was quite fast. "You could always have a sip of my drink." The older woman took the chance and slide the drink towards Natsuki.

_Just take a sip_. Shizuru's mind was concentrated on what the latter, before her, would do to the tea.

Natsuki licked her lips for anything to drink. At first, she thought she could wait for the cola but she was getting dehydrated from all the running around in the club. Looking at the offered drink, she couldn't resist. It was either die from lack of carbohydrates or drink the tea. Natsuki decided to take her chances with the tea.

Natsuki took a quick sip and handed the tea back to Shizuru.

_Score!_ Shizuru was glad that Natsuki took the bait.

"Ara? Did that kiss make Natsuki feel better?" Asked Shizuru with a hint of tease in her voice.

"Kiss?" Natsuki was confused. "What kiss?"

"Oh no," (fake) cried Shizuru. "Don't tell me that you forgot all about our first romantic kiss, followed by a lot of make-outs we had on our first date."

Natsuki blushed at what was being said. "We NEVER made-out!" This action was caught by several people around them and Natsuki decided to stay calm so she wouldn't embarrass herself anymore. Good thing the waiter Al wasn't there to hear their conversation. "Anyway, it wasn't a kiss."

"But it dealt with our lips," said Shizuru as she pointed towards her luscious lips.

Natsuki turned her head away from Shizuru and was on fire and she knew she couldn't win against the Kyoto woman. Just like that, she felt hot headed and defenseless at the same time.

"This is just like our blind date," commented Natsuki to herself then to anyone else.

The mess from the other table was cleaned and Natsuki was able to get a new drink. Natsuki and Shizuru order food and the waiter didn't give Shizuru any more looks which satisfied Natsuki. About ten minutes later, the food arrived and the two enjoyed their dinner.

Just like their blind date, Natsuki enjoyed Shizuru's presence and vice-versa. The two ate, talked and somehow managed to bring a conversation up.

"Okay Natsuki, I'm going to ask you a question but you have to reply to me truthfully," said Shizuru as she took a drink of her tea.

"Sure," said Natsuki.

Shizuru knew that it wasn't wise to bring up their current relationship but she had to how Natsuki felt about her after everything they've been through. Taking a deep breath, Shizuru spoke out her question.

"Do…you still love me?" It was hard for Shizuru to ask the question but it was even harder to look at Natsuki in the eye.

Silence covered the two and it was killing Shizuru slowly.

"Yeah."

Shizuru couldn't tell if she heard something but turn to face Natsuki. The cobalt-haired woman wasn't looking at Shizuru and had a slight blush across her face.

"I…still love you." Shizuru was surprised about the answer and she felt like she wanted to run towards Natsuki, crying in to the latter's arms. "But it doesn't mean I've forgiven you yet." When Shizuru was about to go to Natsuki, she stopped herself when Natsuki said.

Sighing, Shizuru held back her feelings.

Al came back holding the bill. "So who has the honor of paying for the bill?"

"I will," said Natsuki and she paid for the meal, just like how the date went last time. Al took the money and Natsuki told him to keep the change.

"Natsuki…I've could have paid for that," said Shizuru.

"No, it's okay," said Natsuki, "after all it'll be my treat."

"Ookini."

Looking at the dance floor, it was pretty lively and Shizuru wished she was out there dancing. The wish was answered seconds later.

"Do you want to dance?" came a voice that Shizuru could barely make out of because of the music. She wasn't sure who it was that offered the idea but it must have been a random guy that was checking her out. But it was too light to be a guys. Turning her head over to see who it was, she noticed that Natsuki was the only one by her side, looking somewhere else. _Natsuki wouldn't be asking me to dance, would she?_ Shizuru thought she was hearing things but she had to make sure.

"Did you say something Natsuki?" Questioned Shizuru, gripping on her seat for the answer.

"Don't you dare make me say it again." demanded Natsuki as a small blush creep on her cheeks, while fully looking at Shizuru.

_It really was her? _Shizuru couldn't help but hold back her grin as she was following Natsuki on to the dance floor.

Once on the floor, the DJ played a pretty up beat music. Natsuki started out dancing, moving her hips and chest to the beat. Shizuru felt like she was going to have a heart attack when she saw how the latter moved in a seductive and skillful way.

Without knowing, Shizuru's hand was grabbed but by Natsuki.

"Follow my lead." said Natsuki as she pulled Shizuru closer to her.

Shizuru did as she was told and followed every sway and beat that Natsuki did.

The two kept going at each other when the music played, making the dance hot and sexy.

The music slowly died down, leaving a very exhausted Natsuki and Shizuru on the dance floor. Everyone around them was amazed at how the two ladies moved. The dance preformed not so long ago was magnificent not to mention sexy. Even though everyone was cheering the women on, they weren't paying attention to the noises around them. They were mostly paying attention to each other. Natsuki was looking up at Shizuru with her emerald eyes while Shizuru looked back at her with lustful crimson eyes. Natsuki started to make the first move by leaning in towards Shizuru while Shizuru follow. Slowly and closely, they were about to kiss when…

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for the dual couple!" The announcer shouted while he instructed the crew to shine the lights on to Natsuki and Shizuru, making the two pull back. Natsuki blushed and Shizuru did the same as well but not as much as Natsuki.

"Come on," said Natsuki. "Let's go back to our seats."

Once Natsuki and Shizuru were headed back to their table, a man with black spiky hair came up to Natsuki. He looked really annoying and it bugged the hell out of Natsuki.

"Hello beautiful." said the guy as he got close to Natsuki. "My name's Takeda, mind if I buy you a drink from all your hard work out there?"

"No," came the reply and Natsuki shoved the guy out of her way.

The name Takeda sounded familiar to her but right now she didn't care. Shizuru watched in horror at the man who was trying to hit on Natsuki in front of her. _Not a very wise choice sir_.

"Oh, feisty. Just the way I like them." The man just kept continuing to make advances on Natsuki. Natsuki couldn't help but ball her fist up so she could punch the guy but before she could, someone else had or more likely kick him in his genitals.

"Come on Natsuki," said Shizuru as she pulled Natsuki away.

"Okay…" came the reply as they left the man in dreadful pain. _Note: __Don't get on Shizuru's bad side_.

The two headed back to the table but Shizuru excused herself to the ladies room, leaving Natsuki alone, that is till someone joined her at the table.

"Wow, who would have thought that the mutt could actually dance," came a very familiar voice that Natsuki did not want to hear now, especially when she heard it early that same day. "Not to mention, you finally made a move on Fujino."

"Nao.." Natsuki couldn't help but feel annoyed while the girl was around but she decided to put up with it since the girl did help her out a couple of times.

"That's my name and don't you _dare_ wear it out." Nao stress the word _dare_ to Natsuki because she knew that even if the rumors about her were bad, Natsuki would make it even worse then the rumor appeared to be. The rumors happened to be a girl with red hair stealing or playing with the men for their cash, but since Nao always keeps an innocent look on her face, the men didn't expect her to be the very said girl.

_Poor suckers_ thought Natsuki as she grabbed her drink. "So when did you get here?"

"From start to finish on the dance you did with Fujino over there."

"Great…" said Natsuki in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't give me that attitude Mutt," said Nao as she order a margarita from a waiter nearby.

"Whatever," said Natsuki as she continued drinking her drink. _Wait…shouldn't Nao be at Shizuru's mansion?_ "Hey Nao, aren't you suppose to be working?"

"You dumb Mutt," said Nao. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't work on the weekends."

"Oh yeah," replied Natsuki.

Soon the waiter from before came back with the margarita that Nao ordered.

"Just make up with her." With that being said, Nao walked off towards the poor sap that fell for the spider's trap.

"…" Natsuki just watched Nao disappear. It looked like Nao knew that Natsuki couldn't keep up with ignoring Shizuru. _Damn spider_.

"Natsuki, we should be getting home," came a smooth Kyoto-ben that Natsuki easily picked up.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki looked at a clock hanging on a wall no so far away and it read 1:34 a.m. Even though there was no school on Sunday, it would take awhile to get back home.

The night was going by faster then Natsuki realized and Shizuru called two hours earlier at her mansion inform them that she would be staying at a friend's house for a study group. Luckily she wasn't asked who she was staying with.

The drive was long but it wasn't uncomfortable as the two rode back to Natsuki's apartment at 2:45 a.m. Natsuki's apartment was cozy and it carried a good atmosphere. Shizuru was quite amazed once she walked in. Natsuki's apartment consisted of a living, which had a good size television, a couch and a table in front of the couch, then farther in to apartment were two rooms and a bathroom. It looked like two people could share this place but Natsuki was the only one living here. The room on the right looked like it was Natsuki's bedroom and the room on the left looked like an office, but Shizuru couldn't really tell.

"You can take a shower first," said a tired Natsuki, interrupting Shizuru exploration in the apartment.

"Natsuki…I don't have any spare clothes to wear," replied Shizuru, although she didn't look that tired from Natsuki. "Unless you want me to walk around naked in your house, I don't mind."

"I…idiot!" stammered Natsuki as she thought about the suggested idea.

"But I don't do it just for anyone," said Shizuru in a whining and teasing voice. It really was true, Shizuru wouldn't just do it for anyone, only for Natsuki.

"Oh? Is that so?" countered Natsuki as she set her helmet in the closet and her keys in a little bowl that was on the living room table, she turned to face Shizuru.

Shizuru slyly used her charm to get closer to Natsuki. "Of course…you and only you." Shizuru made Natsuki blush with the sudden action and decided to make her go towards the couch. Slowly, Natsuki sat on the couch, followed by Shizuru going on top of her. Shizuru was only an inch away from Natsuki's lips.

"Y…you can borrow some of my clothes Fujino-san." said a blushing Natsuki as she got Shizuru off of her and went to her room to grab some spare clothes to Shizuru. At least Shizuru was rewarded with a cute blush and that pretty much woke Natsuki up a little.

Shizuru could tell that Natsuki was mad since she used a honorific on her last name. _I guess this means we can't go on first name basis again._

Natsuki came back out in to the living room and gave Shizuru some clothes. "The bathroom is over there, take as long as you want."

"Thank you." Shizuru grabbed the clothes and went to take a shower. It took about fifteen minutes for Shizuru to finish with her relaxing shower.

"Natsuki you can take your shower now." No reply was answered. "Natsuki?"

Looking in the living room, Natsuki wasn't there. "I guess she's in her room."

Heading towards the bedroom, Shizuru spotted Natsuki on the bed, sound asleep on her back. Deciding not to disturb Natsuki, Shizuru went to the living room. Looking around she wasn't so sure where to sleep. At first, she thought she could sleep on the couch but she didn't like the feel of it. Now the only option left was the bed that Natsuki was currently occupying.

Shizuru decide to take a chance and get in bed with Natsuki. Slowly she crawled into bed right next to Natsuki. Once in, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around the pup.

"Fujino…" said a sleepy Natsuki.

"Hm?" Shizuru still continued to hold on to Natsuki.

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch so you can stay but let go." Shizuru didn't want to but she had to. At least I get to sleep on the bed.

"Kannin na." Shizuru went to her side of the bed.

Natsuki was going to drift in to slumber but she couldn't because a certain honey-haired woman was keeping her awake.

"Is everything okay?" Natsuki couldn't get to sleep if Shizuru kept moving around.

"Yes, everything's alright." said Shizuru. Natsuki didn't believe this and still asked her a question.

"Are you sure?" Questioned Natsuki.

"It's not something you can fix, Kuga-san." stated Shizuru while looking at the white wall in Natsuki's room.

"Oh? Is that so?" questioned Natsuki while looking at the ceiling.

"Yes," replied Shizuru.

"Do you mind telling me?" Natsuki wanted to know what was wrong with Shizuru, however the older woman wanted Natsuki to forget about it.

"Don't worry about it," requested Shizuru, although it sounded more as a demand then a request.

"No way," replied Natsuki who had determination in her eyes on fixing Shizuru's problem.

"Kuga-san…please let me have my moment."

"Just tell me," demanded Natsuki.

Shizuru was getting feed up with Natsuki's behavior and gave in to the woman. "Okay, if you must know Kuga-san, I have a broken heart. Happy?" Shizuru turned away from Natsuki, showing her back on the bed. Shizuru couldn't help it, she wanted to cry but she didn't want to show it in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki was quiet for a moment until she startled Shizuru, making the older woman shift in her current position. "I think…I know how to cure a broken heart." Natsuki turned Shizuru around and leaned in closer and closer to her until she stopped by Shizuru right ear, whispering a question to the older woman before she continued on what she was doing. "Are you willing to let me cure it?"

"K…Kuga-san, no medicine can cure a broken heart." stated Shizuru with a hint of red on her cheeks yet at the same time, she was starting to get curious as to where the latter was going in their conversation.

"I know," said Natsuki. "But…I'm not going to use medications to cure you."

"Oh?" Shizuru was now really interested in the conversation and couldn't help but feel her body get overheated from the close contact of Natsuki's body.

"So then… how will you cure my broken heart?"

Before Shizuru was given an answer, Natsuki kissed her. The kiss was brief but it was enough to satisfy Shizuru's broken heart, although not completely. "That's how." With that being said, Natsuki pulled away from the older woman, laid on the grass and continued on looking at the stars. "So, are feeling better now, Shizuru?"

"No," replied Shizuru.

_What the,_ thought Natsuki. Glancing at the older woman beside her. For some reason, Natsuki could have sworn that Shizuru was pleading to get more of the cure to satisfied her needs.

"Why not?" asked a blushing Natsuki and she couldn't decide if she did the right thing giving Shizuru the kiss.

"Because Natsuki, you need someone to teach you how to kiss." said Shizuru while pouting.

"Oh? Then who's going to teach me, huh?" said Natsuki and was caught off guard with Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru leaned towards Natsuki and kissed her on the lips, slowly and tenderly, over and over again, making the younger woman quiet to start with the lesson.

**T.B.C…**

Natsuki makes up with Shizuru and finally the day of the meeting with Takeda Masashi comes. How will Natsuki prevent this guy from going out with Shizuru and how will she handle the weird events that will happen to her.

**A/N** - Happy for ShizNat-ness?


	9. Chapter 9

**-1A/N** - haven't gotten the chance to reply to the reviews but I will put everyone's name who are and still continue to read _Blind Date_**.**

**Thank you to the following (These are the people who reviewed in chapter 8):** Deatheater2493, Nathan5th, Tsuko-chan, Elfspirit 7, Krugern waterxeno, Kae, Blade38, Mereeee, Ayou, Silverstri, EleCoR, Lindred, The Sneaky Ferret, Daf. Crazy. Otaku, Miss Potter, AnimeJock, Natsuki-X, SakuraNek0, ShizuruKuga, Blackfang64, Harley Quinn Davidson, Hanazono, Kikyo4ever, Yui808, Lucid Lucifer, Firelarc, Bleeding Hopes, Han dj, Holly 928, Zz-Edge-X-Meirouki-zZ, Enimsaj20, and Windtame01.

It I forgot anyone's name give me a pm and I'll add it. I'll change the grass part in chapter 8 later. It's my fault, not my beta. Heck, Touma-kun was really buzy back in Feb. of 2008.

**Chapter 9: Lessons Learned (Part 1)**

Shizuru lightly pushed Natsuki down on the bed, but still keeping the kiss going. Natsuki happily oblige by the sudden command. Shizuru hated to admit it, but Natsuki was already a great kisser to begin with and she really didn't need the lesson. Shizuru thought that it would at least take a good five to ten minutes to tense the kisses, but it was going a lot faster then she expected. Oh well, on to lesson two.

"Natsuki," said Shizuru with a breathless voice.

"Yeah Shizuru?" Natsuki was a little upset that Shizuru stopped. Heck, she really loved the lesson that she was being taught. Then again, this was the only lesson in her entire life that she actually enjoyed very, very much. Who wouldn't? I mean, come on, you guys would have to be crazy to not want a session like this.

"Let's move on to the next lesson, shall we?" Natsuki loved every minute of the lesson. She couldn't even wait to see what Shizuru's next lesson would be.

"Okay." Shizuru slowly and painfully unzipped Natsuki's light jacket, revealing a blue dress shirt. "Second lesson will be about seduction."

"Se-duc-tion?" Natsuki was learning rally fast even though Shizuru never began the second lesson yet. The husky, overwhelming voice, Shizuru could die happy but not yet.

"Yes, se-duc-tion." Natsuki couldn't help but blush at Shizuru's sexy Kyoto-ben. "I'll helped you out a little, now let's see what you can do." Shizuru would of helped Natsuki take off more clothes but Natsuki wouldn't learn anything, now would she? Shizuru wouldn't mind guiding Natsuki the right way to seducing someone, more specifically, her.

"Okay." Natsuki flipped Shizuru over; making the older woman lay on her back while Natsuki was pinning down Shizuru's thighs and hip with her legs, while resting her palms right next to Shizuru's head. Shizuru thought that Natsuki was going to make a move, but the latter didn't.

"Is something wrong Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru was a little worried that she might have pushed Natsuki a little too fast. However, that changed as she looked in to Natsuki's eyes. They held happiness, pain and other mixed emotions, including lust. Looking closer, one emotion stuck out the most, it was love.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't stop staring at how beautiful you are." came the simple reply. God, Shizuru loved how Natsuki was being honest. Even if Natsuki wasn't taking off her clothes, she would still get an A+ in this lesson of seduction.

"Ikezu…," whispered Shizuru, as she watched Natsuki's intense glaze.

Natsuki just blushed when Shizuru called her a 'meanie', wither she was doing anything bad or anything at all by accident, Natsuki loved it. "You know, it's actually getting quite hot in here." Natsuki lightly traced circles around Shizuru's smooth abs, getting small moans as a reward. "Don't you agree?"

"Y-Yes." hitched Shizuru as Natsuki lightly moved her hips, causing Shizuru to feel a fascinating sensation between her thighs. Sadly the sensation lasted for only a few minutes as Natsuki got off of Shizuru. This action caused Shizuru to immediate look at where Natsuki could be heading.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki went to her stereo, looked through her CD case and picked a jazzy up-beat music. Shizuru never listened to jazz before, then again she always got bored listening to it, but Natsuki had pretty good taste, so it didn't bother her. Later after the lesson, she would ask Natsuki if she could borrow some disc to listen to. Anyway, that would be later and this would be now. Now as in watching Natsuki move seductively to the music. Shizuru had to get in a comfortable position to see her reward, while grinning as Natsuki moved towards her.

Natsuki moved her hips, side to side, going along with the rhythm. It was either that Natsuki was a pretentious angel or she was possessed by the devil to make her do these things perfectly and sexily. Well, whatever it was, she didn't care because wither Natsuki was an angel or the devil, Shizuru would be happy to listen, watch and do all sorts of things with her.

Shizuru watch Natsuki slowly made her way towards the bed, never leaving her sites off the woman before her. What surprised Shizuru the most was that Natsuki was slowly taking off her jacket, leaving it on the floor, followed by undoing her blue dress shirt, revealing a black camisole underneath. Natsuki just grinned at Shizuru as the older woman leaned back, while she made her way on top of the other woman.

Shizuru was about to take off Natsuki's shirt but was stopped. "Nah-uh Shizuru."

Shizuru slide down as Natsuki hovered above her, laying on her back fully. The music was still playing and Natsuki, well, Natsuki just stopped all at once, making Shizuru wonder what happen. Natsuki could tell that Shizuru was worried so she decided to answer then unasked question. The two looked at each other intensely.

Ba-da Ba-da Bum Bum bum….

Shizuru couldn't tell if it was her heart or the music but whatever it was, she couldn't take her eyes off of Natsuki. It seemed like the younger woman was going to make a move, obviously she knew what she was doing…..okay, nothing happened. _Oh come on Natsuki, do something?!?! Anything!?!_

"I…don't know what to do next," came the innocent, nervous reply. Shizuru just lied on the bed with a blush on her face. She completely forgot about guiding Natsuki in the lesson. "If you don't mind…could you tell me?"

Shizuru couldn't believe it, Natsuki had the guts to stop this sexy method of love-making?!? Oh well, Shizuru will surely take the time to _help_ Natsuki out any time. "That's fine."

**T.B.C…**

Next chapter: Continuation of smexy lessons and finally Takeda will meet Natsuki.

**A/N **- I know it's short and I know that I haven't updated in a very very long time. I guess I also know an apology wouldn't be enough for all you shiznat fans, expecially Chum-sa since I haven't been updating and you pm me about some stories that you wanted. So to Chum-sa and everyone else, I will update more often (Everyone go thank Chum-sa since he/she wanted me to update more really bad and I am grateful for that). Don't know when I will update to chapter 10 but _hopefully_ I can get Bartender to update tomorrow if not the next day. I somehow lost my two stories _Love Is A Murder_ and _It Stated With A Kiss_ so that might take a while to write new chpaters. This story also hasn't been beta yet and where ever you are Touma-kun, I sorry I didn't give you this chapter first before posting. I didn't want people to think that I'm dead.


End file.
